A Hart life hangs in the balance
by Mercedesadams
Summary: Johnathan and Jennifer's little valentine's day romantic getaway to their cabin takes a wrong turn when an unexpected event puts one of them in danger of dying.


A weekend away

And a

Hart's life hangs in the balance

Valentine's day was fast approaching and Johnathan sat at his desk on his laptop all morning trying to come up with the most romantic adventure idea's for Jennifer he could find, they had just returned home a few weeks ago from a passion filled get away in NYC, he knew they had to much going on to escape for two weeks, what with the recent merger, the plans for heading to the tech giant city in Seattle fast approaching, then the month long trip to Kenya to put everything into place, compliled with Jennifer's article in New week magazine, he knew it had to be close to home, and be two or three days max. After hours of dead end research and dead end ideas, he looked at the upcoming weather for the 13th to the 15th his eyes brightened, mmm sounds doable. Cold enough for a roaring fire, but no big winter warning storm threatning the roads to town closed. Perfect in their current crazy work projects going on. If Jennifer gets a call from her editor or I've got to get back here to the office, were not to far away we can get back here quickly enough. He looks at his laptop, sorry internet thank you for showing me that I once again dont need you for every source of information all the time. He slapped the lid shut, checked his watch, Jennifer had a 8 am appointment with her editor otherwise she'd of driven with him to the office, since returning from their trip, both seemed to be clinging onto each other more than they normally do, so Jennifer bad been coming to work with him since their return, rather than meeting him for lunch like they pretty much did all week long. The fact that all their current projects were working as one, it was also easier to work at the office. As if on cue Jennifer strolled into the office, wearing her black and white tailor made outfit from Louis Vuitton, and matching briefcase. He looked up, his blue eyes twinkling at her with pure love and excitement to see her, it had been about three hours since he last saw her, and truth be told the first time in weeks he'd been apart from her this long. She smiled shut and locked the door behind her, smiling at him her eyes filled with love and excitement, she tossed the briefcase and her purse in the chair not stopping for a second from making her quick decent into his much missed and needed arms, he moved to meet her half way, as no words were needed, the entire conversation taking place between their eyes. He reached and pulled her into his warm embrace, they smiled lost in the feeling of being in each others presence, both held tight, and a sighed, then in unison said... I missed you. She pulled back giggling, that was the longest three hour's ever, I practically speed read my notes and vaguely recall her feedback because I couldn't stop thinking about you. He pulled back looked in her eyes and said me too, only way I could pass the time away was trying to plan out our valentines day together this year. Shesmiledleaninggg in and kissing him, after a few min they met eyes again, darling everyday is valentines day with you. He smiles looking at her with a lustful grin...come here, he plants a passionate kiss on her. She melts into his arms, her hand running through the back of his hair pullung his head into thier kiss even more. The air escaping from them, both lost in their little world they created. After a while they come up for air, she hugs into him as hes running his hand through her hair and caressing her back holding her in tight against him. In heaven right where she is, she whispers so do I get to know about our plans or is this a surprise? He smiled taking in the luxurious scent of her perfume. No, since we can't really step to far away and have so much happening, I thought a little escape to our cabin the 13th till the 15th would be nice. What do you think darling?, Jennifer all excited, oh what a perfectly romantic thing to do. I love it darling. He hugged her in tighter, I thought so to, we dont have to deal with the crowds of people in the restaurants, we can lock ourselves away from the world, I'll make us a roaring fire, we can snuggle by the fire, sit under the stars in the hottub. Jennifer jumping with excitement. Oh I can't wait. She looks at him, her eyes all sparkling glazed over, I love you. He still playing I before we take the final roads to the cabin. I want to go fishing, Jimmy said the fishing has been amazing. She said oh sounds heavenly. They made their way up to the front gate of their home, Jennifer hit the button in the car on her visor, she decided for a little fun she'd give him a little tease as to what her plans with him included. He knew her like a book and knew the second she undid her belt, she was going to get him hot and bothered on their little 3.5 acer streatch up their private driveway to their house he saw her hand coming out of the corner of his eye and beat her to the punch and pinned her to the seat with his hand and right arm. Catching her off guard she looked over thinking a deer had been darting by, this time of year they'd be seen at the front entrance to their property, as she quickly surveyed out the front window, he in the blink of an eye, moved his hand to her spot, she gasped he started his magic causing her to loose her breath, Jonathan... He smiled not stopping, you thought you were being sneaky didn't you? She was loosing the ability to think as the mear touch of him on her skin drives her over the edge but, here, and his god given talents made her mad with desire for him, he kept his hand where it was as she was breathing in gasps as he was already pushing the sumit he could feel her heat and dampness from her panties as he worked her spot, he pushed her almost to the top, then pulled his hand causing her grunt and open her eye's,, she desperately wanted his hand back she thought she was going to explode. No fair she gasped.. He smiled, well hold that thought and feeling, I'll take you back there again after we're packed. She shook her head, leaned up trying to catch her breath, she slipped her hand before he knew it right to his member, he leaped causing him to gasp. He jerked the car for second, she smiled and snapped her eyes to the road fast, they were heading for the bridge over the pond, when she was let stopping, she leaned into his ear and let her tongue run along his neck her hand not stopping, he thought he'd bust the zipper on his suit, he was breathing heavier, when she stopped as fast as she started and resumed sitting in her seat, there darling something for you to concentrate on after were packed to. He looked at her.. You're bad. She looked at him, her eyes dancing with excitement and desire for him, they were about to pass the guest house when he made a sudden jerk of the wheel to the right whipping it car into the driveway of the guest house. Stopping it, he looked at her, im not going to make it that long, im not even going to make to the house that's right there...she was about to melt in her clothes, her eyes full of fire and dark desire for him, she said me either, lets go, he flung open the door and leaped out, normally he'd of opened her door but the passion building between them neither one wanted to wait, he had the door unlocked in seconds...they were in the door and ripping off each other's clothes in seconds, trying to catch her breath, what if Max comes out here? He was breathing heavy pealing off her clothes, hopefully he assumes what were doing and stays away, if not he's going to wish he had, either way I need you now...I can't wait. Besides I'm pretty sure he headed out early. She has him down to his pants and yanks them down, she helps him step out of them, she's down to her bra and matching panties, he reaches down pulling her up and into a heated kiss, they are fast loosing control to continue to stand, he lifts her up and backs her up to the couch, they fall back onto the couch he reached behind her unclasping her bra pealing it off and dropping it to the floor, he pins her hands behind her kissing and licking his way to her panties, she's desperate for his attention there and is lifting her hips to take them off. She's breathing in gasps running her fingers through his hair, he knows she's wanting his attention, he smiles looking up at her, her eyes looking down at him, her face flush, her eyes dark with desire, he reaches and peals them off kissing his way to her spot, her stomach is contracting in anticipation of what's to come. He hits her spot and she reached up behind her digging her nails and fingers into the arm of the couch, she cries out...oh..ah..yes... There...he pushes her over the summit to a blinding climax, she screamed his name, they made love on the couch for the next hour before he remembered they had groceries in the car, she was laying over him coming down from the powerful orgasum they just felt together. Darling we better get that stuff in the freezer. She laid across his chest running her fingers through his hair, oh yeah I guess that's a good idea, but..that felt incredible can we try to recapture that from our bed after we're packed? He nodded his head oh that felt really amazing, I definitely want to do that one again. They giggled kissed then pulled off each other, gathering their clothes and getting dressed, they headed back to the car and got up to the house, they managed to unload and pack the suv in record time. All that needed to be done for their little escape was packing the cooler. Johnathan laughed its amazing how the power of incredibly amazing sex gives you the energy to get the most unfun things done faster. He wags his eyebrows ready to recapture that very inspiring experience again? She looks at him her eyes wild with desire, yes..come on buster. I'm definitely game for feeling that one again. She grabs his hand and yanks him up the stairs to thier room. They make love most of the evening before making their way to the shower for some more clean fun. He tossed her his top she slipped it on and slid next to him in the bed. Both snuggling up into each others arms and drifting off into a deep peaceful sleep.

The Hart's awake from their peaceful night's sleep, or Early morning sleep since they had made love long into the late night hours. He drew her tighter into his arms good morning beautiful. She smiled good morning darling he was forever telling her how beautiful she was, how luxurious her body was, and how crazy deeply he was in love with her he was. And how much he loved making love to her. She smiled in her attempt to open her eye's to the bright sun pushing through the blinds of their windows nuzzling into his neck and kissing him. He kissed through her soft silky hair. What do you want to do for breakfast, before we hit the road? She sighed.. Mmm I don't know what do you feel like? He said, I'm not sure either, I thought if we opted to grab coffee for the road we could stop by. Brighton café. Jennifer let out an audible mmmm, he smiled kissing her again, sounds like a winner. She giggled, I think it sound's perfect we can get our espresso to go to. Sounds great to me, should we get up and head out? She nodded her head yeah with the stops we want to make I suppose we should. They got up tag teamed getting everything done, got ready and hit the road. After an incredible breakfast at Brighton café, they ordered another coffee to go, hopped into the SUV and hit the road, they chated the drive away, once they were out of the city and the mountains Jennifer sat back she had her jeans and form fitting sweater on that he couldn't help but notice gave great fitting around her ample breasts, he couldn't help but drool over it. And her form fitting jeans was driving him crazy to. He shook his head as he'd be gazing at her and fighting to also keep his eyes on the road. She caught him gazing at her, like he always was, she smiled turning her attention to him, darling you better keep those dreamy eyes of yours on the road there buster. The faster we get there the faster you can ravish me for real and not in your little fantasy you're lost in right now. He laughed, well you know you consume my every thought. She giggled letting her hand fall on his leg, he looked down, careful darling we may get pulled over or worse caught in the act and thrown in jail for indency. She giggled letting up on him. She put her hand over the side of his face and cupped his cheek, I love you darling. He looked at her, her eyes looking at him all dreamy eyed. He reached for her hand he moved it to his lips and kissed it. I love you darling. They enjoyed the beauty of the rest of the drive there. They pulled over at the lake and made out for a while there, but stopped when it was getting to heated and a young family was walking back up the hill from an early morning fishing expedition. They jumped in the car and pulled off to the little deli they had little extras they wanted from there. Then one last stop to the tackle shop. They pulled up to the cabin and checked out the abundant pile of wood stacked on the deck from jimmy. Everything looked set and ready for their little romantic hideaway. They tag teamed unloading and unpacking they got all setteled down, and Jennifer checked her watch, darling do you want to get out and go fishing or fool around first and cristen the cabin properly first? He smiled at her lust in his eyes... Mmm I'd rather ravish your luxurious body first. She giggled stepping back teasingly to him. Well if you want me come get me..she turned and bolted for the bedroom, with him chasing behind her.

After a couple love making sessions, and thier official let's celebrate our arrival to our little get away here. They got dressed and headed out for their little fishing expedition. They sat out on the water which was actually pretty calm considering the time of year, and recent weather pattern's. They were in their own private little location, they chatted time away, later Jennifer said, darling this is really strange after seeing that huge amount of fish that family caught on our way up here, Johnathan as confused as her, I agree oh well, what do you say we move to plan b, and make those steaks, then tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'll catch you some amazing trout for dinner tomorrow night? She smiled sure darling we'll both get up and come out here tomorrow, you know I can't sleep unless you're beside me. He leaned over toucheing her, me either darling, deal. We'll both head back out here tomorrow morning.,lost in those dreamy eyes so I say we head back to the cabin and I'll make us some lunch, then we can indulge in some afternoon delights. he wagged his eyebrows or we go back and indulge in afternoon delights first then have a sandwich .She shakes her head giggling, you're insatiable. He grabs her into a tight embrace, then passionately kisses her, caught up in their passionate kiss, the boat suddenly sways, causing water to splash up on the dock, he pulls back laughing the earth moved...her eye's all glazed over, and dreamy eyed, running her fingers through his hair with her fingernails, darling you make me feel like the earth moves everytime we make love. He looks at her, well what do you say we get back to the cabin, and make the earth move. Her head spinning with anticipation and excitement, mmm yes,,I say we definitely go back and indulge in some afternoon delight, then I'll make us some sandwiches later. All excited he grabs her come on beautiful lets go, he grabs the taklebox and poles then links his arm around her, they turn and head back to the cabin, when suddenly the ground under them begins to violently shake.. They both froze looking around them quickly for an open area out from under the trees. The shaking intensifies, Jennifer looking at Johnathan darling... He drops the stuff grabbing her arm come on darling, we got to get out from under these trees, they run for the open area. Half way through a huge crack they look up, a huge tree is coming down Johnathan grabs Jennifer with his full body weight he pushes her to safety. Shielding her with his body weight, they hit the ground the tree coming down, the shaking stopped, Jennifer could feel beaches all around her, she could feel Johnathan on top of her, but a great weight over them, the realization hitting her what happened, cried out darling, trying to move, she turned over he was still unconscious, she freaked out, and was immediately needing to know if he was ok, she turned herself from under him and the branch that was over her she sat up and saw that the full upper apart of the tree was over him she screamed darling, tears springing to her eyes she was cut up but didn't even notice as her adrenaline rush and fear for his safety took over her soul, she went to his head and called to him several times, Johnathan, she screamed, Johnathan.. Nothing no movement at all, she was at his head and could feel he was breathing, she tried to free him of the branches, tears streaming down her face as she kept calling for him, she tried to push the tree off him but couldn't do it, in her mind she knew how secluded they were, they had purchased several acre's at the time they remodeled the cabin. She screamed for help.. She broke branches off and tried to pull him free she was kissing him, crying darling, darling, please be ok, please be ok, I love you so much, she was trying to remain strong for him, but the fear of her loosing him was shaking her to the core, he was her entire life, without him there was no her, where she began he ended then back again. tears were streaming down her face making it hard for her to get a good visual of how to help them, she wiped them looking for a way to pull him from the hold the tree had on him, but the tears flowed as fast as she wiped them off, she bent at his ear begging him to be ok, she was in his ear kissing him, it's ok darling, oh darling please come back to me, he was coming to, trying to recall what had happened, he could hear her voice soothing to his soul, but the cloud in his mind fogging what was going on around him, he tried to wake himself from what he thought was a dream that he was having yet, he could feel she was upset, there was something behind the tone in which he heard her calls, he felt her tender kisses, but could hear her cries, what is wrong, I have to get to her, he felt her tears and voice in his ear, but felt immense pressure on his chest. He moved fighting for breath, trying to come to wherever it was that his beloved Jennifer was crying for him from. Jennifer pulled back and once again screamed for help, in hopes that someone was near, or her voice would carry she tried to push the tree off him to no avail. She looked at Johnathan once again, and cried darling, please.. She watched his eyes twitch, she could tell he was coming around, she knew he was hearing her, but the expression on his face told her he was also in a great deal of pain, for which upset her even more, she cried darling, please come back to me, please don't leave me, please darling, I love you so much, you're my entire world. Please... He tried to fight the pain he was feeling and try to get to Jennifer, he opened his eye's confused about where he was what had happened, and why Jennifer was hysterically screaming and crying for him, she looked at those beautiful blue eyes twinkling at her, clouded with confusion and concern for her, she cried yes, yes, darling that's it stay right here with me, he went to speak when he realized the air it took to speak was being sucked out of him, he tried to speak and coughed wenching at the pain across his body, Jennifer stopped him, shh...darling don't try to talk, your pinned under this tree I can't pull it off you, can you try and pull out of here? Do you feel any gap that will help us pull you from under here, he tried to feel and scoot down but couldn't, he could feel the pain much more and coughed again, sweating from the pain, Jennifer was crying even more seeing how much pain he was in, she hates to see him in any kind of pain, a simple head ache and he's got the five star treatment till he feels better. She bent down kissing him,,shhh darling, try the other way, he pushed and was able to move up and out, but pain in his chest was pulling any strength he had in his arms, she got excited and bolted to his side, darling push with your feet and ill pull you, ill count to three and push, she grabbed him, one, two, three, both pushed and pulled he was able to free himself but it knocked the wind out of him, he tried to catch his breath, Jennifer fell to his side, lifting his head to her lap, darling shh..just rest a minute. She opened his jacket to see if he was bleading. He had minior cuts, she tried to remain calm for him, but she could see how much pain he was in, and the color of his face was really pale, she knew it had to be internal. She had to get him to the house, it was getting late she couldn't leave him outside, she asked him darling I know its hard, but can you try to get up so I can help you get back to the house. Its getting late and I can call for help. He tried to talk, but she put her fingers to his lips, shh dont try to talk yet, save your energy he rolled over slowly she grabbed his arm supporting and helping him with all her might he coughed out again as the pain knocked the wind out of him he she grabbed him supported him she had tears springing to her eyes watching him like this, he caught her expression and knew she was in fear for him, which gave him the adrenaline boost he needed to get up the rest of the way, she took the full weight of him, it took them 25 min to walk what normally took 5 minuets. The house stood pretty well, she got him in the house and let him rest against the door so she could make a path to the couch, the tables had all fallen, and glasses they had on the shelves had fallen and broke. She cleared him a path and ran and helped him lay down she got him settled on the couch. She watched him sweating profusely, and could see the immense pain he was in, he looked worse than before, she looked at him running her fingers over his cheek. Darling rest im going to check the phones. She ran for the phone, they were dead, she knew that meant that the lines had fallen, she checked the power, nothing, she ran for their cell phones, neither one had reception which they rarely did out that far, she ran for blankets and grabbed a water bottle, and was back at his side, he was resting, but she could see the color and breathing getting worse, she dropped his side, darling, shh..rest. She covered him up. Placed the water bottle in his hand and pulled the spout open for him. I cant use any if our phones. Ive got to go get us help. He opened his eyes and looked at her, still to weak to talk to her. His eyes met hers, love pouring from them, he could see the love and desperation in them. She looked at him...darling, gripping her hand around his and the water bottle, she dropped to his lips and kissed him, looked him right in the eyes, darling I love you so much. I need you to do me only one favor. I need you to fight. Promise me you won't leave me. I cant live without you. You're my entire life, im nothing without you, my life has no meaning or reason if you're not by my side. She couldn't hold back the tears as she begged him to fight. She kissed her finger touching his heart then hers as she said hart to hart forever. He looked at her he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much she was his entire life, how he to was nothing without her, she read it in his eyes as he looked right to her very soul. He lifted his hand and touched his heart then hers, gripping her hand in gesture of forever. She nodded her head kissed him again, and tried to see past her tears as she got up running for the suv, she could see the pathway to the house looked bad she knew roads would be tricky. She slammed the car into reverse and headed out, she was less than half way to the street and she could tell she wasn't going anywhere. And to her horror she could see why they had no power or phones, the power of the earthquake knocked them down and trees had toppeld over them and the road. She sprung from the car with both their phones in hand and tried to look for a clearance, the only good thing was with so many trees down it cleared her reception, she called 911, she told them everything and their location, to her horror again, they told her it was going to be a while to get them help, because there was no clearance to get teams up to the house the damage to the roads was to great and all ground crews were dispatched other places due to the magnitude of the earthquake Jennifer literally screamed at the lady on the other line hysterically saying my husband needs help he's hurt really bad and I don't know how long he's going to make it get somebody out here I don't care what it costs no amount of money is too much my name is Jennifer hart, my husband is Jonathan Hart. I don't care what it takes but get someone out here now the 9-1-1 operator tried to calm her down as best she could and said she would try and radio Air flight but due to their location landing would be tricky but would send someone out there as soon as possible and ask her what his condition was and try to help her as best she could of medical ways that she could care for him and help him until medical crews got there, she thanked them and hysterically thanked them one more time she begged them to hurry and she didn't care how much it cost. She hung up and called max, hysterically she told him everything and asked him to call heshel and lutenent grey. And to call Dianne and tell her to call in every favor and try to get someone out here. She had to go to get back to Johnathan and help him, but she had no phone and no power she'd try the generator but wasn't sure if there was any damage due to it from the earthquake. He said he was on it and just go focus on Mr. H that he loved her more than anything and that he'd do anything to be with her. So he knew he'd fight hard to survive for her. Jennifer burst into tears, oh max, I cant loose him, I cant live five minutes without him, I don't even know how to breath without him, he's the reason for everything, please Max get someone out here, call the navy, the air force, I don't care, I don't care how much it costs just do it. He says I will Mrs H. She hangs up and runs to the car and makes her way back to the cabin, she runs in the house both desperate to get to his side, she's praying begging God not to take him, not without taking her to, she loves him more than anything and cant live without him. She runs for the house straight to Jonathan's side, he looks far worse than when she left. She leans over him kissing him, those sweet soft lips of his drives her crazy every time, leaning into his ear, darling, im here, I've got help coming. I love you so much darling, keep fighting, please don't leave me. I can't live in this world without you in it next to me. She kissed him, he could hear her, but words were to hard for him to get out, he couldn't hardly breathe still. She pulled back, darling ive got to run and get the first aid kit, ill be right back. She ran for the other room, the house was a mess, but due to the recent remodel and infrastructure the earthquake did nothing to the structure of the house it was mostly just the interior of things falling or being tossed about that we're getting in her way she made her way to the back room where the medical kit was grabbed it and ran back to his side dropping down beside him she pulled the jacket open lifted his shirt up and she could see the bruising and the indention confirming th suspicions that he indeed had cracked ribs possibly puncturing his lungs preventing him from breathing properly. She knew that it would be too difficult and painful for him to continually move while she wrapped him so she climbed over the top of him using the couch to be able to get the bandage under him and wrap him she cut his shirt open making it easier for her to continually wrap it around his chest. It didn't take long as once he was wrapped tight he coughed and his color wasn't as ash gray and blue as it was before so she knew it was helping him breathe a little bit better. He opened his eyes to see her tear filled eyes staring right back at him he still didn't have the energy or strength to get the words out but reached and wiped her tears away and winked at her. She burst into tears, oh darling that's it...stay right where you are, stay right here with me. Don't leave me darling. I love you so much, I can't live without you beside me. He was still weak and trying to get air in and out of his lungs and he was still in a considerable amount of pain. He looked at her pure love pouring out of them as he gazed upon her beautiful face, his eyes told her he loved her to, that he loved her more than anything in the entire world, thier love was magical that way, they didn't need just verbal words to express the depth to which they loved each other, he reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Taking her hand in his as he gripped it tight. Jennifer bent down kissing him, she looked at him, I need to keep you warm, there's no power, im sure the fireplace is fine, aside from the sweet way jimmy set it up match ready, nothing is out of place or fallen in there other than how he set it up. Johnathan nodded in agreement with her that he to thought it was safe. He knew exactly what the cabin could withstand. She got up and got the fire started knowing it would also aid in guiding the rescue teams out there since they had no power. She went back to his side, and was leaning over him, running her finger's over his hair, he opened his eyes looking at her, he tried to speak but it came out as a whisper, she bent lower to hear him, darling he whispered, I think you're going to have to wait to ravish me, we dont want to get caught by the rescue teams. She giggled shaking her head, darling you focus on those little fantasy thoughts you're having there and stay strong, and right here by my side, and I promise you, as soon as you're better, we'll do everyone of them. He wagged his eye brows, but coughed in pain, his eyes tightning, she could see he was in a great deal of pain, but like the amazing man he is in always thinking of her first, and putting her first, and would protect her with his life, which again made tears spring to her eyes, it was why he was laying here now fighting for his life, and in immense pain, the tree was about to fall on her, he did what he always does and that's save her first. He took the brunt of the tree so she would be ok. She bent down gripping his hand, kissing into his ear, darling shh...I need you to rest, save your energy to fight. They're trying to get someone up here, I've got max calling everyone in the USA, help is coming, I just need you to rest, and concentrate on keeping yourself strong, and focused on our amazing love, and our beautiful life together, twenty years isn't long enough, no amount of time is to much or to long for me. I know I try to act strong and independent, and I am, but its only because you're hear beside me. I'm strong because you make me strong, you're my entire life, there's no me without you. You're my reason for waking up every morning, and your my reason for going to bed at night. He opened his eyes once again wanting to reciprocate and tell her hiw much he loved her and how much she also meant to him, but he was to weak, he locked eyes with her, squeezed her hand twice, gesturing, I love you to. He winked this time his emotions of the incredibly powerful amount of love he feels for her. Sprung to his eyes. She was his whole life and he would fight for her till his last breath. He could never leave her in a world without him to take care of her, and protect her. She could read in his eyes what he was trying to convey verbally but couldn't, she bent down and brushed his lips with hers, kissing him. Then reaching in touching his lips with her fingers, she cascaded his cheek and ear in kisses, running her hand to his head and stroked the side of his head, and ran her nails through his hair, he loved when she did this, he found it incredibly soothing, she watched knowing this was what calmed him when he was having a moment, she watched him calm she continued to do this, rest darling I'm right here and im not going anywhere. You rest and me take care of you. She remained at his side fighting to be strong, but knew the danger he was in, she pulled the blankets up trying to keep him warm, she prayed once again for god not to take him from her, and please let help get there soon. She fought back the tears as she prayed begging for him to please get help there for him. She opens her eyes and can see his color, she can read him like a book, she knew him so well that his breathing pattern even told her his every emotion. She could see he wasn't able to get in enough oxygen. She could see he was in pain. It was killing her she was so powerless to fix it. She heard crackling outside, she sprang to her feet and saw a man with harness's hooked on him, and a bag, she ran to the front porch and screamed help.. He saw her and ran to help, are you Mrs. Hart? She said yes, my husband is hurt. He made his way to her quickly, hi I'm Major Cornel Thompson, otherwise known as Paul Thompson, I flew with your husband years ago, and have kept in touch through several business projects over the years, Jennifer immediately said oh yes, Johnathan has spoke highly of you for years, but I thought you were Dr Thompson and working in the medical field, he said I am. I retired from the service a few years ago. He made his way to the house, Jennifer shaking his hand, Johnathan is in here, he's not breathing very well and I know hes in a great deal of pain. He made his way to the couch and pulled the supplies from his bag, he could feel how bad off he was he was seeing signs of infection setting in and knew they had to get him to a hospital soon, he looked at Jennifer who was hanging on his every move, he could see the desperate need to help him, he knew how strong thier love was he'd heard about it for years from everyone that knew them, and Johnathan did nothing but talk about how amazing she was and how she was his life. He hooked up ivs to pump fluid into him and hooked him up to an oxygen machine to help him breath better. He said Johnathan I don't know if you can hear me, but its Paul Thompson, we're going to get you out of here, we've got teams on the way, but ive got to stabilize you for the flight. Johnathan wasn't responding and Jennifer panicked, he was consciousnes a few minutes ago, Paul looked up continuing to work on him, I think he's becoming septic we've got to get him out of here and in the operating room soon. Jennifer broke down, the magnitude of what happened now taking over her, she lost it, begging him to help him, he's my entire life, I can't live without him. Where is this help and when will they be here, loosing all ability to remain patient, the earthquake was the strongest right here, it registered a 6.0 there's trees and power lines down across all the main roads here. Tree's are covering the open areas the lack of light is hindering things as well, we've got our top experts in area in root right now. I'm going to give him some meds that will help inflate his lungs which will help him get better oxygen to his heart but our biggest obstacle is if there is internal bleeding and or an serious infection I can't aid in fixing those things from here. Jennifer tried to hold back the tears, she couldn't try as she may, she begged him to save him, he said looked at his watch knowing that help was coming but was hoping it was soon enough, Johnathan was looking worse, he said I've done all I can from here, it's up to him to remain strong and keep fighting, I can tell you I know from all our conversations, the depth of which he loves you, you're all he talks about. Tears once again pouring from her eyes, he said his pulse is weak, can you come talk to him and see if the sound of your voice helps him become more stable, she bolts to his side once again dropping to his side and ear, running her fingers through his hair in her soothing fashion, darling its me, I'm right here, help is coming, your friend Paul Thompson is here now. I'm not leaving your side, I need you darling, please stay with me, don't leave me, I love you so much. Paul had a hold of his wrist and could see a huge difference, he looked at Jennifer, it's working, he can hear your voice, his pulse is stronger and he serms far more relaxed. Keep talking to him im going to try and get an eta on the chopper and medical teams. He exited Jennifer remained at his side, as the fight in her once again took hold and she'd battle God himself to keep Johnathan in her arms, or take her with him, but either way she's was keeping him in her arm's. She continued talking to and touching him, Paul returned to the house telling Jennifer that the crew was almost there, Jennifer felt a huge relief that help was almost there. Paul once again checking his pulse said he's remaining strong as long as she's at his side, Jennifer laid across the pillow careful not to lay on his chest. But wanted him to feel her around him, she knew he loved the feeling of her laying next to him. She kept her hand soothing motion, I love you darling, keep those thoughts where I know they are, keep making your plans, and come back to me so we can make them all come true. She felt him squeeze her hand, she felt intense relief as she knew he was hearing her voice, and him squeezing her hand she knew he felt her there. She said that's it darling keep fighting. Jennifer herd the chopper and within minutes a crew was at the door, they prepped him for the ride, and said they had an aid that could stay back with her till help came, Jennifer stood and refused to leave his side, they attempted to say they would get her to the hospital as soon as they could but quickly saw they weren't going to get her off him, Paul also intervened and said no his life depends upon him hearing and knowing that she was beside him. They agreed and geared her up for the flight. Once they got everyone on board, once again Johnathan deteriorated Paul moving an aid to the side reached for Jennifer and helped her to his side, she took his hand bent to his ear and told him they were almost to the hospital, and she's right there by his side. The medical staff thumbsed up that his signs were once again growing stronger, they knew he couldn't be separated from her side. They landed ontop of Cedar's seni, a full team in place ready to care for him in place, they pulled him from her grip quickly wisking him off into the er room quickly. Jennifer running with them, only to have nurse spin on her heels as they made the final decent to the room, and keeping her outside of the door. She said they would take care of him but she had to wait here. Jennifer hit the floor, being separated from him, knowing he did best if he knew she was there, and her intense need to be by his side making sure they did everything to help him, and keep him safe. That's what she did best and knowing it was done the way he deserved to be. Paul was at her side he helped her up and led her to the staff room, sat her on the couch and said. I will be there by his side, I ordered the best staff available, he had the best of the best team in there. Jennifer could barely speak but mustered out thank you. He turned and headed off to his room. Jennifer's head dropped into her hands as tears poured and she was powerless to stop them, she was once again begging god to please not take her beloved Johnathan from her. She was so lost in her desperate plea for Jonathan's life she was unaware Max had walked into the room, max was much older now and his level of care he could once give them wasn't as much as it used to be like, but the love and deep devotion to them both remained strong as ever, he was the Father Johnathan never had, he was also a 2nd father to her and has treated her like a daughter since they returned home from London. He was also the one who stepped into the role when her Father past away a few year's ago. He moved softly and calmly sat next to her, Hi Mrs. H handing her a tissue, he said you know Mr. H is going to be ok, that man in there loves you beyond words, and I know he's not going to leave your side. You're what keeps him going. You're his entire world you know, and the best thing that has ever happened to him to. She shook her head and hugged him bursting into tears, no max so are you. You're the father he never had. You saved him, and cared about him when he had nothing and know one. He loves you very much, Max trying to be strong and take care of her like Johnathan would want says he's a fighter who would do anything to keep you happy. He's going to be ok, he's going to do it for you. Jennifer feeling a second wind of strength, hugs max, oh max...I love him so much, I can't breath without him. He's my entire world, he's got to be ok. They remain in the room max made her cup of coffee after tossing that nasty stuff in the staff room, he handed it to her as she was pacing the room, Paul walked in and said, they had stabilized him and the mri showed no internal bleeding, they fixed his ribs and had started him on a hevy dose of antibiotics to control and stop the infection, she cried and thanked him, Max did to, Jennifer asked please can I see him, I need him and I know he needs me to. Paul shook his head and said, I know which is why I arranged for a special room in icu for you to remain by his side. He will do better with you there I know that, we saw it first hand. They're moving him now to his room as soon as we get him settled ill have a nurse come get you. Jennifer thanked him profusely, telling him he would never know how much it meant to her that he saved his life, her life was nothing without him in her arms and therefore he saved her life to. Max reached for his hand, thanks Paul, I haven't seen you in years. Paul smiling it has been, but its great to see you to, I just wish it was under better circumstances than this. You can stop in there to, I know how much he cares for you two. But rules are one at a time for the first 24 hours. They nodded, paul said I'm heading up to check on him and I'm sure the nurse will be in shortly to escort you to his room. They thanked him, the moment he was gone Jennifer looked up thanking God for saving him, then hugging max in relief, he said see Mrs H, I told ya he loved you too much to leave you alone. Say..I'm going to let you see him first, I know he'll heal faster knowing you're right there next to him, if he hears you, he'll know you're ok and not be worrying where you are and if you're ok. I'm going to go home and feed freeway. I can bring you back some fresh clothes, Jennifer shook her head, no Max that's to much, ill be fine, honestly the only thing I can think of is being by his side. It's late, you go home and sleep and hopefully he's up to it and I'm sure he'd love some of you're famous blueberry pancakes in the morning. She hadn't even put it together about the house also being affected, oh max im awful, I didn't even think to ask about the how you were or the house, or if you felt it here, he smiled, don't you worry about a thing, it was only a 3.0 here, stuff fell but no damage. She hugged him, thankfully you're ok. How's poor freeway, he smiled yeah he's a little shakey in his old age, he ran for your room and I cant talk him off your bed, I think he sensed the danger you two were in, ill get him calmed down with his favorite meal. Jennifer laughed, beef bourguignon, yes I had made a batch just before they called and told me they rescued you andh and you both were being flown over here via life flight. I tossed it in the slow cooker, Jennifer laughed, well I'm sure Johnathan would love that to, ill go over his diet with the staff and if it's ok, I'm sure he will love that, you know how he feels about hospital food. Max laughs yes I do, he'll whine like a child. Jennifer nodding her head true. The nurse enters and tells them they can follow her, Max says I'll walk up with you so I know where its and if you need anything just call. They follow her up to the room, Jennifer is fighting the urge to move far faster than this nurse is willing to move, they reach the room Max says he'll sneak a peak through the window and let her get to him, and he'll bring anything they want just call. Jennifer quickly hugs him, anxious to get to Jonathan's side, she enters the room, he's hooked up to iv's and tubes and an oxygen to help him breath better, he looks frail, but far better than before the color was back and he didn't look like he was in any pain which brought her great comfort. She made her way to his side leaning in kissing him, and touching him in her magical way, his heart monitor beat even stronger, the nurse smiled, he knows its you, you can talk to him all you want, but we don't expect he will wake up before tomorrow he's pretty heavely sedated, she sat beside him leaned over his ear, darling I'm right here, your surgery went well, you're going to be ok, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, just rest and keep fighting to come back to me. I love you so much. His monitor got stronger, the nurse smiling see he can hear you to. Now ive got to go check on other patients, they're wheeling you a bed so you can rest to, and be here when he wakes up. We're going to be in and out of here all night, so I apologize in advance for the disturbance, but you're probably not going to get the most restful sleep, she smiled it's fine I wouldn't sleep at all if I was away from him so this will actually help both of us rest much better, we don't separate well. She smiled and said if you need anything just push the button on the side of his bed there. Jennifer thanked her, eager to have a little alone time with her beloved husband. They knew and admitted they we're over the top, but other's who didn't know them would never get it. She exited and Jennifer was right back in his ear, kissing him, oh darling, running her finger's through his hair, I'm here, I'm not leaving, I love you so much. She she runs her finger's through his hair, stroking his hair, and head, in her soothing manor, she nuzzles into his neck kissing him, the feel of her next to him always sooths and calms her into complete relaxed state. She reached in the covers and took his hand she linked thier fingers, even the feel of his hand warm fully wrapped around hers, was calming. She was actually more tired and exhausted than she had thought, they rolled the bed in and set it next to his, she thanked them, the nurse came in shortly after checking him, they assured her he was doing good, far better than they expected and he was definitely in a more soothed calm state. His heart rate is stronger, and his blood pressures are perfect. Jennifer smiled knowingly that this is how they work, it's how they operate. She kicks off her shoes and lays up next to him, relinking her hand with his, she lays up next to his head assuring him shes there, and his job was to get better and come back to her, she was just about to drift off to sleep, she felt him squeeze her hand, and she got excited, oh darling squeezing back I love you so much. Shh, im here, she ran her fingers through his hair. And drifted off to sleep.

TheThe evening was a little restless for her with the constant flow of doctors and nurses flowing in checking on him all night, but also a great sense of relief that he was there in case something happened. He moved causing Jennifer to awaken and be right at his side, he opened his eyes feeling like he'd been kicked in the rib's by an elephant. He looked over at those beautiful sparkling hazzle eyes and that beautiful face he loved to the very depths of his soul, he reached over touching her face, his blue eyes twinkling at her, she had tears spring to them, morning darling, you came back to me... He whispered in his husky voice, I'd never leave you, you're my entire world darling. She leaned over and kissed him, feeling those lips moving with her's melted her every time. He looked at her, I love you to darling, I wanted to tell you how very much I love you to, but I just couldn't get the words out. I knew you were there, she leaned in kissing into his ear, oh darling I was so scared I was going to lose you. I've never been so scared in all my life. He reached for her pulling her to him, dispite being sore and weak still, the need to hold her and feel her in his arm's far out weighed anything else, and feeling her there actually sparked his strength, he held her close feeling her in his arms lulled him back into a deep sleep. Jennifer still feeling quite exhausted as well and the feeling of being held in her husbands arms made her feel so calm, safe and protected. She nuzzled into his neck, kissing him, and his chest. Both drifted back to sleep, till the next rotation of nurses came in. Stiring them awake, Jennifer sleepishly said oh, can you let the doctors know thst he's awake, we fell back asleep but he was awake and talking. He stired when he heard her talking, Jennifer careful lifted herself off him, his nurse asked how are you feeling mr hart? He looked over at Jennifer amazing with this beautiful woman here beside me. He reached over taking her hand in his. Touched she smiled at him, the nurse smiled at the two of them are you in pain Mr Hart? No not to bad, its far better than yesterday, what about breathing? I feel like I was kicked in the ribs by an elephant. Jennifer frowning knowing he's in any pain much less pain like that. She reached for his hand, and squeezed it. darling do you want them to bring you something stronger? He smiled no I'm fine, all I need is you. The nurse smiled at them, you two are the sweetest ever. Let me call the doctor on roation here to come take a look at your charts. Can I bring you the breakfast list, Jennifer interjected actually would it be possible for my husband to have blueberry pancakes brought in for his breakfast? The nurse smiled ah the five star treatment huh? She laughed checked his chart launched and said it should be fine. He shook his head, what do you have planned there darling? She winked Max was here helping hold me together he's making them special for you as soon as he gets the ok. He shakes his head, darling you think of everything. She smiled that's just because I love you so much. He pulls her over to him giving her a tender kiss, they get lost in their own little world. They're brought back to reality by the doctor coming in to check on him. He clears his throat, uh hum... They smile looking at him, sorry about that. He says I see you're feeling much better than yesterday? Johnathan smiling well I have my favorite medicine right here. He has her hand linked with his, the doctor read his chart, well according to the notes in your chart about your medicine plan here, laughing it appears to be working, let me have a look at how you're healing, he took part of the bandage's off, Johnathan then felt the first wench of pain when the pressure of the bandages put the pressure back on his cracked ribs, Jennifer could see how bad he looked when once again the realization of how close she came to loosing him. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at how bad he looked, and recalled the events of the day before. The doctor re wrapped him Johnathan turned and say the expression on her face, he reached for her hand, darling I'm ok. He reached for her hand. She wiped her tears away. She shook her head. The doctor looked at her, he's doing great, I know it looks really bad, but ive gone over his charts and he's made a miraculous recovery, you have another MRI this afternoon, so we can evaluate the internal side and make sure the infection is starting to clear, we gave you a huge dose if antibiotics, so we should see some clearing, and the rest of your signs are beyond what we had expected to see, clearly Dr. Thompson knew keeping your wife here by your side, from everything I read here your responses are stronger and more elevated when she's been near you. This made her flow tears even more. He squeezed her hand running his thumb along her wedding ring. She cupped her other hand over his tightening the grip on him, running her thumb on his ring, the doctor noting the strong bond they have together. He smiled you're a very inspiring couple, I see couple's all day long every day, and I honestly say I've not often seen a couple as perfect or connected as you both are. He smiled, well look at her, I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and she's the most amazingly incredible woman in the world, she's my life. I love her beyond comprehension. Nodding his head, well it shows, it emulates from every part of you. So I'm going to note your charts and set up a staff meeting we with Dr. Thompson, and Dr. Gifford but I think if all looks well on your MRI today, we can go a head and think about sending you home tomorrow night, I think we'll have you moved to a private room after your MRI, Mrs. Hart, I think you could use a good nights sleep in your own bed tonight, I'm sure you're exhausted. I also see from the notes here you've not left Jonathan's side since he got here. Jennifer still flowing tears, shakes her head, I'm fine, I'm staying with my husband tonight, I will be fine. I'll rest far more here with him than I would at home without him. Shaking his head, I figured as much. He shook thier hand, they thanked them and he exited the room, Jennifer's eyes locked onto Johnathan he turned back toward her, now that they were alone in the room, he pulled her to him, kissing her. She sat next to him, laying her head into his neck. She wrapped her arm's around him, rubbing and kissing into his neck. He kissed through her hair, she sighed god I love you so much darling. I've never been so sacred, I thought I was going to loose you, and I honestly know I can't live in a life without you in it with me. I cant live without you, you're my entire life darling. She kissed and snuggled in tighter to him, careful to avoid his chest and ribs, thank you for fighting, thank you for staying with me. She kisses into his neck. Johnathan pulls her closer, dispite his being very sore and pain, the feel of her in his arms over powered it all. Darling I could never live without you by my side, there is no me without you, and you know its been like that since the day we met. I'll always be here to protect and keep you safe, I'll love you to the very deepest depths of my soul, to my last breath. Jennifer can't stop the tears from flowing. He calms her in his normal fashion with his soothing touch on her skin. Shh, shh..you can relax now, im ok. We're going to move past this, and continue on our magical journey together. She tried not to hurt him but could reist hugging him in tighter to her. Both just melting into the feel of being in each other's embrace.

Max arrived at the hospital with clothes for the harts, as well as a breakfast plate for both. He said he'd bring them what ever they wanted for lunch. Johnathan told Jennifer she could ride home with max and rest in thier bed, he'd be ok. She shook her head, no way darling. I can't get a moments sleep in that bed unless you're right there beside me. Im staying right here with you. I know you're getting the best of care, but I need to know that its all at my expectation level. He smiles knowing she would say that, and there was no budging her, truth be told, he too wanted her there, he knew he would never get a nights sleep without her by his side, he'd miss her to much. Plus he'd know she was safe if she was there, he would be worried if she was ok if she wasn't there beside him where he knew she was safe. Max left and told them to call him when he was settled in his room, and he'd come back with what ever they wanted for lunch. Johnathan thanked Max for everything, and for looking out for the house, he made him promise to not over do trying to put the house together, that he better promise to call in the other staff he and Jennifer had in place now that Max was getting on in years some of the things weren't as easy as they once were, it was a great fight getting him to accept the help, as he has always taken care of them and the house at a high level. They told him he's done an amazing job of it all for many years, but he's family, and family takes care of each other. Max promised, and said he had already called Stanley to send the structure engineer's over to check out the House, and everything on the property, the house faired well, the quake wasn't as strong in Bel Air. Let me know if you want anything special for lunch, I can bring it back after they move you to your room. Johnathan thank him. He leaves, Jennifer smiled what a remarkable man max is, always taking such good care of us, the house and freeway. Johnathan nodded, he sure is, I couldn't have been more lucky than to have chosen a better father figure. Jennifer knowing his sad childhood. She knew Max and her became and are the family he never had, and all the family he ever needed or wanted. Jennifer climbed back up on the bed and snuggled back into Jonathan's arms. Ok, darling I think you've had a busy enough morning, you need to rest now. So cuddle up with your most adoring wife here and get some sleep. He said yeah I think you also could use the nap, I know you've barely slept. She said and until we're out of here and I get you home I'm still not going to get a good sleep. He kisses into her ear, and I won't sleep good till I get you home, and have your luxurious naked body next to me to ravish. Jennifer shaking her head giggling, well I see you're feeling somewhat better, your mind is back to it's one track self. He tried to laugh but it definitely hurt so he said ok, well give me a day...she saw him wence in pain when he attempted to laugh. Shh..she pulled him to her sorry darling I am afraid you're going to have to hold onto it a little while longer. You're in no shape for that right now. He kissed into her neck ill find a way. She kissed him, we'll see darling...for now.. I want you to get some sleep, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on him, her head resting on his shoulder careful not to put her head on his chest. They drift off to sleep, they're actually able to get in a good two hours of sleep. After getting caught up on some much needed undisturbed sleep, the staff had checked him earlier, and Jennifer asked for no calls to be placed through to his room. Because he was still in icu till after his MRI. The orderly came in and said seeing them in a deep sleep, snuggled up in each other's arms. He cleared his throat, excuse me Mr Hart, I've got to take you up stairs for your test, then we've got your room ready on the third floor. Mrs. Hart you're more than welcome to go with your husband if you'd like, Jennifer nodding her head yes thank you, I would. Johnathan smiling shaking his head, we're a package deal, smiling as he watched her scoot off the bed, and into her shoes, she grabbed her purse and was at door before he was. Johnathan and the orderly laugh looking at her. They headed up to test, they allowed Jennifer to sit with Dr. Thompson she watched as they unbandaged Johnathan for the test, tears once again sprang to her eyes when she could see the full extent of his injuries. She see's right away how much pain he's in when they move him from one bed to the next she watched him in pain, she was now streaming tears, she turned to Dr. Thompson, he's in more pain then he's letting on, he won't put people out nor complain about anything especially if he thinks it will upset me, or worry me. She never could stand to see him in pain about anything, a simple headache and she's immediately giving him asprin, and making him lay down, massaging his temples soothing him into a calmed state till it goes away. Dr. Thompson replied he's due for a dose soon, ill up this one, I know this is hard to watch and see, but this part is normal, the wrapping holds it all tight and does the job of the ribs, and moving is very difficult and will continue to be for at least a week, they started the MRI, as Jennifer watched and listened to the doctors discuss the progress they showed her the infection and were very happy to see how much it had gone away and it was clear that it wasn't spreading. They pulled him from the machine, Jennifer tried to focus on the doctors discussion on his progress and how he was healing, but her eyes averted onto her beloved Johnathan so strong and able to take on the world for her, in immense pain, it was extremely painful to watch him in such pain and not being able to stop it this instant. Dr. Thompson called into the room and asked before you move him up the milligrams of the pain meds and let him rest while it takes affect then move him. Jennifer noted the beeds of sweat on his forehead and knew he needed it now. They wrapped him, she asked if she could go to him they smiled sure go a head. She bolted to his side. Johnathan caught her moving at a high rate of speed to the room, he knew she could read him like a book, there was no hiding how much pain he was in. She pushed through the doors and was at his side, he couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful eyes if hers so filled with love and concern for him, God she'd been through a 6.0 earthquake with him, and still looked so beautiful it took the wind right out of him. He looked at her as she was right at his side that voice of hers that was the most beautiful thing he could hear, it calmed and soothed him to the deepest depths of his soul. Darling everything looks great, no infection. He said well I know you want to pounce me now.. But look we're surrounded by windows, I'm pretty sure this won't fit the bill as one of our hiding spots. She giggled Johnathan.! He winked at her, besides remember you said if I fought and stayed strong for you, we'd do everything I was invisioning myself doing to you,..well I've got some serious plans for you, she shook her head you're insatiable you know that don't you? He said winking at her you know what you do to me darling. She ran her finger's through his hair, looking into those twinkling blue eyes of his, well buster, we will still do everything on your one track mind there, but...you're not ready. The pain meds were starting to kick in and he was getting drowsy, he used his come here finger she bent over the top of him into his ear, he whispered, and she gasped and laughed, looked at him and said yes im sure that would more than get you ready, but...not now. She kissed him, and kept running her fingers through his hair in her soothing manor, he drifted off to sleep, much more comfortable now that the pain meds had kicked in. She watched him move into a more relaxed state and knew he was feeling better. The orderly returned to the room. He said we're going to put him in the new room. Jennifer followed, Dr. Thompson on their heals, he stopped Jennifer at the door. Jennifer, I'm going to let him sleep it off, and come go over our plan for his treatment, but wanted to assure you he's doing great, far better than we expected at this time, we're going to keep him here again tonight, then if he continues to improve the way we think he will, you can go a head and take him home tomorrow. Jennifer was excited and couldn't wait to get him home and into their own bed, where she could take care of him and let him get the uninterrupted sleep he needed. She thanked him profusely, I can't ever put into the proper words how much it means that you saved his life, he's my entire world, so you not only saved his life, but you saved mine as well. He smiled, well as a doctor we can only do what we medically know how to do, but the will to fight to live comes from the patient, and Johnathan clearly loves you beyond comprehension because he was exceeding all our expectations the entire time. You both truly are a magically inspiring couple. She smiled I love him beyond measure. Tearing up. He smiled at her, it's very obvious. Now I know you're not leaving his side, and suggesting that you go home and get a good nights sleep will fall upon deaf ears, she smiled, nodding yes you got that correct I'm not leaving his side. He looked at her and said, but I can assure you that the dose of meds we gave him will definitely keep him sleeping for at least the next two hours, so if you wanted to run home and get something you could do it before he woke up. She looked hesitant, I don't know I'd hate for him to wake up and wonder where I was. And he sleeps more restful if im there. Dr. Thompson I know I can't force you, but I can promise you he wont wake up within the next hour and a half. She thought.. Ok let me go check on him. Thank you again, she ran in the room and sat next to him, she could tell he was in a deep sleep, she thought she'd go ahead and run home, change, and pack them a bag, check on max and the house, get things in order for him to come home tomorrow, plus grab her car so max wouldn't have to drive and pick them up in the LA traffic. She grabbed her cell phone and text Dianne to please send the limo to pick her up at the hospital so she could go home and get her car. She knew the office would get there before the taxi would. She tucked Johnathan in, and tried to give him the feeling of her laying by his side. She kissed him. Still not happy about leaving his side and worried he'd wake up and wonder where she was, but knew it would be easier on Max if she took care of these details herself. She with great hesitation turned and left him sleeping in the bed. She ran down stairs to the front she knew the limo should be there shortly Hart industries wasn't to long of a drive from the hospital.

Jennifer arrived at the willow pond gates, max let them in, she saw the landscaping crews working on the grounds cleaning up the debrees from the quake, she noted that things pretty much looked as though nothing had even happened. She got to the door and opened it, freeway was at the door wagging his tail excited to see her she smiled, oh did my baby miss mommy. She crouched down to pet him. He kept looking at the door for Johnathan, oh are you looking for daddy to? He's ok and will be home tomorrow. She scratched his little ears. Max came around the corner, he knew it was you coming, that was the first time he's come down on his own since the quake, I think he sensed the danger you both were in, he's been up in your room ever since, Jennifer felt bad, she hugged him close, oh its OK we're fine and daddy is coming home tomorrow. Max asked if she wanted anything she shook her head, no thank you, I'm just going to grab a fast shower change and pack us a bag and comfy clothes for Johnathan to wear home tomorrow. He said ill pack you a container of his favorite beef bourguignon. Jennifer smiled... Max you're the absolute best, he's going to be so happy when he wakes up to that. How's Mr H. Doing? How was the test, she replied great, he's coming home tomorrow night, he's definitely in pain, but they gave him a pretty heavy dose of meds so he's sleeping it off now, which was why I came home so quickly, I want to get back before he wakes up. She said the house looks great max, I'm so happy you're ok, and it wasn't as strong here. Max smiled. I'll get your box of goodies boxed up. Jennifer thanked him and bolted up the stairs to get showered. She managed to shower, change and pack in record time. She put his shaving kit in the bag, zipped it shut and bolted back down stairs, max standing at the bottom knowing she'd be running straight back out the front door before Mr H woke up and knew she had left. Freeway at her heels, she bent down pet him and said mommy will see you tomorrow and bring daddy home with her, so stay here and be a good boy and take care of max till we get home tomorrow night. She took the box ftom max, hugged him and said they'd see him tomorrow. She turned and flew out the door. She drove back to the hospital at record speed, she got to his room, to her relief he was indeed still fast asleep. She sat on the bed careful not to touch his ribs she scooted down next to him and wrapped her arm around him and gently ran her fingers over his hair and ear, she nuzzled next to him, the feeling of him next to her, instantly calming her. She felt less anxious now that she was back at his side. She breathed a sigh of relief as she could tell he was in a peaceful sleep, and was not in any pain. She drifted of to sleep, when about 30 minutes later he stired, moaning in a restful satisfied manor, he felt her next to him as he came out of his deep slumber, he thought they were laying in the garden, he could smell fresh almond and vanilla, and a sent of her Jennifer Hart perfume. It all felt like heaven to him. She felt him awake, she sleepishly said hi darling, how are you feeling? He opened his eye's to see her beautiful Hazel eyes sparkling up at him, he immediately noticed she had changed from the clothes she had on yesterday, he said confused, how long was I sleeping. She smiled. I ran home and checked on the House, Max and freeway. Packed us a bag, and snuck a fast shower, he looked at her getting turned on, darling you know that perfume drives me crazy. I just might have to take you right here and throw caution to the wind that we'd get caught. She giggled darling I know you have a one track mind..but you're going to have to hold onto those thoughts of great things that make me feel amazing...a while longer. He kissed into her neck yeah well we'll see about that once I get out of here and get you home and into our own bed. She shook her head well darling I spoke to the Doctor and they're coming in later to go over your continued care plan as well your discharge plan, I get to take you home tomorrow, he got excited, oh...I can't wait. I've got lost time to make up for. She shook her head giving him a dig in the arm, darling I think we're going to have to wait a little longer than tomorrow. He wagged his eyes.. We'll see about that. Now darling I am fine you really could have stayed at home and hopped into our bed for a nap, I know you're still not getting a restful sleep here, she looked at him.. Shook head, get into our bed and get a restful sleep without you next to me, not on your life buster, I will do nothing but toss and turn the entire time. He smiled touched. Leaning in and kissing her. I love you darling, she melts in his embrace and touch. I love you to darling. Oh guess what..I do have a surprise for you from home. He said... Mmm let me guess knowing Max he sent a care package back with you. She nodded her head yes, I need to run the containers down to the nurse's station to reheat them, but.. She rolls off the bed carefully and grabs the box sitting it on his lap, he reached in and pulled out the container.. His eyes growing wide...ah...my favorite.. He pops the lid and smells it, oh...that looks great. That Max is something else. She nodded her head in agreement him. He resealed the lid and he reached in and found another container..he opened it...his eyes rolling back, oh..fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. She shook her head, what a man..your two favorites. He winked well they're definitely on my list, but you're at the top of the thing's I crave and love the most. Winking at her, looking at her luxurious body he can't ever get enough of, she shook her head, well think of this as the appetizer for the it takes a long time to cook meal. This will have to tie you over. She took the one container and said ill be right back im going to go heat this up. She kissed him, ill be right back. He reached in and snuck out a cookie, took one bite... Oh Max, this is amazing. He sat the box on the side table, he noted quickly how moving to the side wasn't the most comfortable thing right now. Jennifer came through the door with their lunch heated and a couple of paper bowls and spoons. She dished them up and sat next to him on the bed by his lap tray. In the middle of lunch Dr. Thompson came in, hi Johnathan, he smiled reached for his hand and shook it. Hello, Paul thank you for all you've done. Jennifer told me everything. you're welcome you look great, much better than when I saw you yesterday. I wish we had met back up under better circumstances. But..your wife here is truly your inspiration, ive never seen a patient deteriorate so far, and come back so fast just at the sound of another one's voice and touch, but the moment she was near you, you made a huge improvement. He smiled and looked at her, well look at her, she's the most beautiful woman in the world? How could I not. Paul nodded. Jennifer smiled touched by his sweet words, he always said the most romantic stuff to her. Paul looked at thier plates, now that's some first class service, I know that didn't come from here. They laughed, no max made it for Johnathan this morning. Paul, he still is one remarkable man, is he still turning a card? They laughed. Yes I don't ever see him slowing or giving up his love for the game of cards. When he's not betting, he's still actively running betting rings from our kitchen table. Paul shook his head and laughed, I love how predictable he is, they looked at each other and laughed, we think so to, only we learned year's ago to never tell him that again and just play along with him. Paul laughed. Well I've got to take off for home tonight, but I am leaving you in the amazing hands of our staff of great doctor's and of course your best medicine, your lovely wife here. But. Your tests all came back clear, really all that can be done now is for you to go home rest and relax while your body heals. I know you're busy at work but I'd prefer you try and work from home for at least the rest of this week and next. And that for the next couple days you stay in bed, and after that take things slowly and move about as you feel like you can without over doing it. Johnathan looked right at Jennifer then said when can I resume my normal activities? Paul shaking his head trying not to laugh, well I am pretty sure you're not going to be feeling ready for such a thing for a few days, but after I'll leave it to your discretion. He laughed I'll never be able to stay away from her that long. Jennifer blushing, darling... Giving him a dig to the arm. Paul shook his head. Ok...so...im signing off your discharge papers, ill send home a stronger dose of pain meds for the first couple days but lower it as your body heals, you can change to over the counter pain meds after, ive got you scheduled for another xray tomorrow just to give us the clearance that you're still healing, and the antibiotics have pretty much cleared up the infection. I've got another perception of those that you need to take for another three days. Jennifer taking a clear mental note of all the above. Jennifer thanked him profusely once again. He smiled no problem at all. I'm glad you're ok. He exited they finished their lunch, Jennifer cleaned up everything, how about I run down to the café and grab us some tea? He smiled sounds great, then how about a snuggle here and we'll see what's on here. Sounds great darling, then I'll stop by the gift shop and grab us a deck of cards and you can attempt to redeem yourself in another round of gin. He laughed sure darling, I mean since strip poker is out, gin it is. She shook her head, OK buster you heard the doctor, a couple more day's we'll see how you feel. He pulls her to him, well I always feel beyond good when I'm with you, so I say we go for it tomorrow. She shook her head, darling im pretty sure you're going to need a couple more days, now.. I'm going to get us some tea. I'll be right back. She exited. He smiled and said come on ribs heal, there's no way I can make it a few days without making love to her. He grabbed the remote trying to focus on anything but the desire to rip her clothes off and take her right there in his hospital bed.

Jennifer returned with teas and a gift bag of a deck of cards, a crossword puzzle book, and a card. He smiled what's this? She shrugged her shoulders I don't know. He smiled and opened it, it was a get well soon mushy I love you card, complete with little stationary sheet cards she made... They were good for...and good for one...and all his favorite little things she did for him in their love escapades. He smiled, darling this isn't helping me, it's all I can do now, from grabbing you right here and now, tossing you back on this bed and having my wicked way with you. She said sorry darling I was going to give you those in a couple days to use as you choose in a few days. But thought it would give you something to focus and plan for, I should have known it would take the front burner of what you want now. She laughed, if its any consultation, it's going to be hard on me to. But just think of how much more explosive it will be when we can do everything we want to be doing to each other. His head was already spinning, she saw the affect it was having on him, she figured it may get her thrown out of his room, darling we better avert your mind some where else and fast whats on? He said I'm going to have to think of something else that's the worst of the worst turn offs, she smiled, well baby why don't you use the vision of you know who, it work's for you like a charm every time. He looked almost ill again, yup even the mention of the horrific thoughts if that thing, killed it for him every time.

They spent the day watching tv, playing cards and opted for soup and salad from their place not to far away, which they personally hand delivered when they knew who it was for. Both feeling exhausted they retired early knowing they'd be constantly woken up for his vitals ect, he grumbled about it after they left, why do they need to keep doing this, I mean im out of here tomorrow, there was that and the generally nightly noise of patients and family members roaming around or talking or on thier phones in the hallway updating other family members on the condition of loved ones, tonight was the worst, they had actually overheard the distressing call of a husband calling everyone down to the hospital to hurry and get down there, that she wasn't expected to make it through the night, then the rush of family getting there, and sobs in the hallway. Jennifer couldn't help from tear up, Johnathan to. They held on to each other even more. They had no idea who these people were but felt horrible they were enduring such a horrible thing. Johnathan had been laying there awake still. Jennifer had been careful not to lay on his ribs but was clinging to his arm the events next door made her super thankful to god for not taking him from her. He heard the doctor talking to the husband after his wife had passed the sobbing, Johnathan heard them asking what his wishes were for her body, Johnathan drew Jennifer in closer to him, he had tears running down his face, he couldn't imagine if that was him, and that was Jennifer he couldn't imagine anything worse. He hugged her to him tight, he didn't even notice his ribs he just needed to cling to her and hold her so that know body and nothing could take her from him. He looked up, god please take us together we could never make it without each other, it's early in the morning when the morning rotation comes through apologizing for the early morning arrival and saying they know they probably didn't get a good night's rest with everything that was going on in the next room, they said actually they have arranged to have his tests done that morning after that they will discharge him where they can go home and get a better restful sleep. Jennifer excitedly says excellent I can't wait to get my husband home where I can look after him and I'm sure he will continue to heal faster in his own bed with an uninterrupted sleep. Johnathan says he thinks so to. And what time is the test and what time can he get out of there, the nurses laugh and say within the next hour and a half they checked all his vitals, write it in his chart and take it to the discharging doctor. Jennifer packs his things, and gets out his clothes she packed, darling do you want your shaving gear now or do you want to wait and use it after you get your shower at home? He says I'll wait. Sets out his clothes aside she helps him change from the waist down, and tells him to wait for his shirt because they still have to do the x rays, and re wrap him, he's fully packed and ready to go. She put everything in a pile and said she'd run it all out to the car so they could just leave the second they signed the papers. She excitedly kissed him and bolted the stuff to the car and was back before he knew it. They did his test and she once again saw how much pain he eas in, but could see it was a small percentage better than yesterday. She was just eger to get him home, she was more than thankful for his amazing care, that she knew she was more than incapable of giving him, but now that he's safe in that area. The rest of the care she knows she can give him better than anyone she knows and loves him more than anyone else in the world. Ever since the moment she laid eyes on him at the the Ritz Carlton in London she could look through those blue eyes of his and see into the very depths of his soul, she knew how his heart beat in every momen what that beat meant, from the calmness of his most peaceful sleep, to the calm beat he felt when they were locked in each others embrace. To the beat it made when he saw her walk into a room to the way it beat when they were at the height of passion while making love, she knew his every breath and could tell you just by lying next to him if he was in a deep sleep or if he was on the verge of waking up, or if he was calming into sleep. She could tell by the way he was breathing how his body was reacting and feeling while making love. She could read his every thought and emotion from looking at him. They together had a way of communicating an entire conversation without even using one vocal word. She knew him better than anyone, and could care for him better than anyone here at the hospital for this end of his care. what he needed the most now was R&R at home in his own bed, and home cooked meals from Max, and 24 hour around the clock tlc from his adoring wife. After the test Johnathan got a clean bill of health, and a clean MRI... They released Johnathan to go home.

Jennifer had called Max, to let him know they were on their way home, he asked right away if they had breakfast and she said not yet. He said drive safe and it will be ready when you get here. They arrived at the gate, he reached up and hit the button, he noted how well things looked, Jennifer said max had taken care of everything like always, and he had Stanley send out the structural engineers to check the house and outer buildings. And the quake wasn't as strong there. They rolled up to the house Jennifer pulled right up to the door as to ensure he had make as little steps as possible. Max and a very happy excited freeway met them at the door max aided a very winded and pained Johnathan at making it to the couch. Jennifer props the pillows behind him she sits beside him running her fingers through his hair to try and sooth his pain she noted that was the farthest he has had to walk since the accident. Freeway was going crazy at their feet. She said someone missed you terribly, when I got home yesterday he kept pacing the door wondering where you were, Johnathan reached down and let him leap up on his lap, he assured him he was ok, and what a good boy he was for looking out for max and the house. He snuggled right in with them happy as he could be to have the whole family all together in the house again. Max sat on the couch across from the them, I'm sure he will get the best sleep he's gotten since the earthquake hit. They both pet him as he happly sits with them. Max says I've got breakfast all ready in the kitchen ill bring you your plates. They both look up from petting freeway and thank him simultaneously. Jennifer gets up, with freeway jumping up with her, she leans down and says let mommy guess, you lost your bone to far under the couch? She gets down and looks under the couch. Johnathan looking down at her butt sticking up...mmmm he reached over and patted her, she tossed freeway his bone and giggled.. Johnathan.. She crawled up shaking her head, pointing her finger..now don't you start buster, you're ribs are in no shape right now..kissing him then standing up messing up the top of his hair. Max returned with their coffee, they all sat and relaxed while recounting the event's of the quake, Jennifer helped Max clean up, then told him to go relax, she'd take care of lunch and probably send out for his favorite Chinese for dinner. She was going to take him up stairs and have him take a shower and get him settled into bed for the next couple days.

Jennufer returned to the couch, ok darling lets get up stairs, let you get a shower and into comfy pjs and settled into bed where you're going to stay put for the next couple days. He wagged his eyebrows at her..mmmm a shower and bed with you... My favorite thing. She shook her head.. Sorry buster.. You're going to have to hold on a couple more days... He looked at her with his seductive eyes.. We'll just have to see about that. She pulled the blanket and helped him up, he had to admit getting up and moving was pretty painful still, she caught his expression and knew this was going to be long and painful getting him up the stairs but she was anxious to get him relaxed and comfortable and settled in their bed. She supported him as best she could, darling... Now go slow and we'll stop and rest when you need to. They made their way to the first flight of stairs and he was sweating in pain. She could see he was trying to hide it and be strong for her, she said ah uh...you're stopping here.. She knew before they even made their decent that he'd need a break before he made the second flight so had sat a chair on the top of the first flight, he wasn't about to argue with her the pain was bad, and he was feeling winded. He sat trying to wipe the beeds of sweat from his forehead, she sat at his knees and ran her fingers across the back of his head, and across his shoulder's. She made him stay there a few min, he looked at her and smiled ok beautiful one more flight and you're all mine when we get in our bedroom. She giggled, darling this is going to be a long couple days. You're having a hard time catching your breath now... We have to wait. Lets see where you're at tomorrow night and we'll see about a little take the edge off to satisfy that sweet tooth of yours. He smiled we'll see...when we get up these stair's. Shaking her head, helping him up the second flight of stair's she thought to herself this is going to be the hardest two days ever...no pun intended. She got him in the room and made him sit in the chair at the vanity. Ok im going to start the shower and ill help you with your hair and back. Then we'll get you changed into comfy pjs and into our bed where you're going to stay. He smiled ooh your luxurious naked body in the shower with me... You're so in for it. She mussed his hair sorry buster but me naked in the shower is it. She started the shower grabbed their towels, she helped him out of his clothes, and unwrapped the bandages it was then that he knew how hard the shower was going to be, thankful he had his loving luxurious wife to help him wash those not so easy to get to places lifting his hands over his head was the worst, she washed his hair for him. They stepped out of the shower and he wrapped the towel around him, he turned to her and said come here you goddess, she said darling I know how much you want to, and believe I want to just as much, but you're not ready. He says then at least let me feel your body next to mine, it misses you so much. She smiled, knowing exactly how he felt. She hugged into him. He said after a few min..see I'll be fine. She shook her head.. Soon darling but its too much for you right now. She reached and put the towel around her, he frowned his wanting puppy dog eyes was really getting her, she could never deny him anything, much less leaving him with so desperately wanting to make love to her, he thoughly loved pleasing her, she never wanted or longed for anything in the bedroom. He loved the emotional connection with making love to her, she knew he wasn't up for it..as much as he and she wanted him to be. She smiled, come on darling let's get you in pj's and ill rewrap your chest so you can breath better. She helps get him dressed and set up so he can shave, she was drying her hair, she was watching him shave, which she then realized was a mistake, watching him shave drove her crazy, then when he put his cologne on, she literally wanted to leap on him right then and there, she tried to focus on anything but how much she wanted to make love to Johnathan, she took the gaze and re wrapped him, then helped him with his pj top, which she would have warn, but knew it would kill him, she knew how much he wanted to make love to her. Plus seeing him shirtless in the bed made her want to rip the pants off and make love to him too. She helped him into bed, fluffed up the pillows and pulled the blankets around him to keep him warm, he took in a sigh as he settled into the comfort and feel of their own bed, pillows and blankets, and looked forward to feeling her back in bed next to him not just barely on the bed but fully able to hold and feel her from all angles, they slept more sound that way. She smiled knowing he was comfortable, she kissed him on the head, handed him the remote then turned to go put pj's on too when he smiled.. Ah uh...its bad enough that, that towel is getting all the fun, and I can't he ripped it off and tossed it on the bed, sorry but every luxurious part of that is all mine. She giggled darling. He reached for her and pulled her back towards the bed. Gazing at her... He licked his lips, mmm she shook her head, darling.. Now don't you start, you know we can't right now. He dropped his hand at her thigh and ran it up her leg, she got just short of her spot when she stepped back, trying to catch her breathing, the mear touch of him on her skin made her body cry out for him. Darling.. We can't. He laughed see you know you want it as much as I do, she tried to catch her breath, darling you know I do, you know my body cries out for your touch all the time..but we can't, but soon. She went to the dresser and put on some pjs, he watched her dress, she knew he was gazing at her, she thought this is going to be a very difficult couple days she wanted his hand back where it was and really wanted it where it was heading. She walked back to bed, Johnathan smiled he knew she was lost in thoughts of them making love, he knew where she was wanting his attention. Damn these ribs need to heal fast, I can tell you I won't make it two days without ravishing her. But he was very grateful he was ok, she was ok, and that he was home with her in their own bed. She made her way back to the bed and slipped in next him, he scooted down and fully pulled her into his arms, both sighed at the feel and comfort of being able to feel each other fully encased in each others arms. He drew her in close, he didn't care if he was sore, he so missed and needed to feel as much of her as possible wrapped around him. She too didn't want to hurt him, but god it felt so wonderful to feel him all around her, she said nuzzling into his neck, I love you so much darling. I don't want to hurt you is this ok? He smiled, I'm fine, I just need to hold you like this, I'm just so thankful that we're here in this bed, in this moment, together. I don't think I slept a wink last night, not because of the staff coming in, but that horrible event of that man loosing his wife, hearing his cries, and all he had to think about and do after, I think I prayed non stop thanking god that wasn't us, that I still had you next to me. He can't hold it back, he has tears in his eyes and says I can't ever do that, I cant loose you, I'd never make it darling. Jennifer has tears streaming down her face, I know me to. This feels so good, I have needed this so much. He pulled her in tighter ignoring the pain, he just needed to hold her as tight as possible. I really do love you darling. I really do love you to she replied, They leaned in and tenderly kissed for a while. He tried to roll on his side but it nearly knocked the wind out if him. She caught it right away, and rolled up on her side, wrapping her leg around his waist, reached her arm around him and kissed into his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair. he got lost in her eyes, I want you so much right now. She whispered, I know darling, I really want you to. Last night was horrible I couldn't imagine, I pray all the time that we go at the same time, because I know that I could never live without you to. He says come here, if I can't make love to you right now, I want you as close to me as I can get. He pulled her on him, she laid her head into the corner of his neck. Let me hold you while we get some sleep, and meet me in my dreams of making love to you in my dreams. She wiped her tears away, I'll be there darling. They drifted off to sleep,

They slept into the early afternoon, both woke up at the same time glancing at the clock, 1:40, she sighed wow we must be over tired. He smiled I think we are, and our bodies are better at rest when where in each others arm's. She smiled, definitely. She leaned up over him, so darling do you want me to go get us some lunch? Or a snack? I thought for dinner I'd send out for lin chou's. He smiled oh that sounds great, how about you split a sandwich, she said kissing him sounds perfect. She got up he moaned at the sight of her, even in her comfy pj's, she was beautiful. She giggled climbing out of bed then quickly tucking him back into bed. She handed him the remote, here you relax right here while I run down and make you some lunch. He smiled you're the best wife a man could ever have. She smiled its just because I love you so much. She winked at him and disappeared out the door, freeway had been sleeping outside the door and bolted up onto the bed to check on Johnathan. He flipped the tv on, and pet freeway, hello boy, I heard you really missed me. I'm ok boy. Are you ok? Did that earthquake scare ya buddy? Scratching his head, freeway calmed down and was enjoying the attention from Johnathan, he looked up at the tv, and hit the guide trying to see if anything was on. Jennifer returned a short time later with a Turkey sandwich, and all the fixings. Plus max made his favorite chocolate chip cookies while they slept, they were still warm. She handed one to him, oh, does that smell and look amazing. She smiles that max is such a remarkable man. Johnathan he sure is. Speaking of that did you tell him we're ordering in tonight, you know him he'll stand in that kitchen all day making me my favorite meal because I've been in the hospital. She nodded yes he would but yes I told him, I got his order for tonight too. He shook his head, let me guess he probably offered to go pick it up and asked what time we wanted it because he has a game in the back he wants in on? She smiled ah hum...you guessed it. He laughed. I love how some things never change. She giggled yes but lets hope he's got better luck than he usually has when he goes there. Johnathan, nods his head yes definitely. They settle in the bed, while freeway rests on the edge of the bed like a goodboy he was happy to have them home and know they were ok.

They spent the couple days snuggled up in bed, while Johnathan continued to heal, they had missed valentines day due to him being in the hospital, so Jennifer had planned a surprise candle lit dinner that night, gave Max the day and night off, she had his favorite dinner and desert being hand delivered. She snuck out while he was sleeping yesterday and got his card with little certificates good for various things. She also wrote her little love letter they wrote to each other every year. She also bought him verious gifts from the newest golf clubs that just came out that he was waiting for. To some new sweaters, and a special surprise she would serve with breakfast. Johnathan woke up feeling the best he had in a week since it happened he could breathe much better and was sore, it was mostly the stair's that got to him. He woke up looking down at his beautiful luxurious wife, he had asked her to lay naked with him so he could feel all her skin touching his. He took off the wrap last night and it felt great to not have any barrier's between them. He knew when he woke up he was definitely up for at least a little take the edge off. He slowly let his hand just lightly run along her face, and down her arm, over her hips then slowly back up, she moaned in her sleep, he could see even through the sheet the affect his touch was having on her skin, he smiled watching her becoming hyper sensitive to his touch, he slid his hand over the blanket and ran them slowly down her chest and over her breast, she moaned deeper thinking it was a dream, he watched in awe as her breathing increased he knew she was on the verge of waking up, and probably thought she was dreaming. She moaned at his touch. He could feel them become taught at his touch her leg feel next to his giving him full access to move his hand to her favorite spot to be touched, he slowly moved his hand over her stomach and down her thighs, she sighed deeply and moanded as he moved his hand to her spot, his mind was spinning, he wanted to do this for so long, he had waited a week to touch her like this again, it had been the longest week of his life. He wanted to touch her and be with her in every way, he longed for the emotional connection with her, they way it felt to be with her in the most intimate way possible, to watch her face as he would bring such pleasure and happiness to her. knowing it was him and him alone that could do it, he was enjoying this to his very soul, he watched in awe the affect his touch was having on her, his hand moved to her spot and her breathing was labored, her eyes opened wide realizing it wasn't a dream, he was laying beside her touching her like her body had been crying out for, for over a week. She met her eyes with his, he was smiling at her with pure love, lust and deep desire for her, darling she gasped are you sure.. Praying he was because she was on fire with his touch and wanted his hand to remain exactly where it was. He smiled nodding his head, I have to have you, I cant wait another minute, we need a little take the edge off...he moved to her spot and she grabbed the pillowcase and dug into it, and cried out, oh...yes,...I want you.. He worked her to the top, it didn't take her long after not having been able to be with him for a week, he pushed her into a blinding climax she screamed as her moment came he watched her every expression, and loved the sounds escaping her mouth as she rose to and flew over the top, she opened her eyes as she came down from the beautiful high he had just sent her on. Her eyes opening to see those beautiful twinkling blue eyes staring back at her, she caught her breath, oh darling that felt so amazing, iv'e missed this so much, I've missed us like this. He smiled eyes wide I'm not done with you yet...she said darling we've got to be careful, I don't want you to reinjure yourself, shh he gestured, ive got this, I've got plans for you..his eyes filled with raging passion looked at her, her mind spinning with what he's got planned and where he's taking her next, she's completely submissive to his every direction, she knows hes got a plan, he rolls on to his back pulling her up over his waist to her knees, he pushes her up over him licking and kissing the insides of her legs and her head snaps back her eyes rolled back in her head as she gently lowers her over him his tongue and lips are making their way to her spot, he gets there and she's fighting for every breath, she cries out in extacy, oh Johnathan, his lips and his tonge hit her spot followed by a loud oh my god, yes as she fell over him and screamed in to the pillows, he was sending her into a powerfully blinding climax, in the midst of her cries in ecstasy, he heard a light knock at the door just as her moment came and she screamed out his name the knock went away as fast as it came he assumed poor Max was knocking to see if they wanted coffee and breakfast anytime soon. He knew she didn't want him to stop, and his mouth was otherwise busy to stop to answer him. Jennifer came down from her strong climax, looking right into his beautiful twinkling blue eyes her eyes completly glazed over, and her chest moving at a rapid pace, her hair stuck to her forehead from the intense heat leaving her body, she looked at him, shook her head and said oh my god darling, that felt so incredibly wonderful. You're a god, you know that dont you? He smiled wagging his eye brows, you know I aim to please darling, she shook her head pulling her hair out of her eye, oh my god darling do you ever aim and please to absolute perfection. She had fire in her eyes as she locked eyes with him looking down to see he was harder than a rock ready for her, I want more of you...all of you...I need to feel you in me, with me, I want to go to our beautiful place reserved for only you and I. She reached down taking him in her hand, she helped push him to the brink, which given the fact he hadn't been able to be with her like this in a week which for them may as well been 6 month's. He didn't have the control to hold back, she watched him grip the sheets below him and his chest and breathing match the incredible feeling she was bringing to his member, she was worried this lack of breathing would cause him pain or discomfort, but it was a preclusion to the affects she was raining on him right now, and his expression and vocal response was saying he was feeling only really good things, she knew she wanted to send him to the top but not over, she wanted him in her to do that, and she wanted nothing on earth right now but be swept away to their private little place with him...now.. She stopped causing him to open his eyes as he was crying out oh..ah...yes.. he saw her looking right into his eyes, hers dark with want and desire for him, she linked hands with his and smiled leaning up and over him, she lowered herself over him, he was still pulsating from the intense high she took him to, her inner muscles still contracting from the blinding climax he sent her on twice, she was streaming on the inside, both cried out and eye's shut as this incredible feeling took hold of them, she began moving over him carefull not to hurt his ribs and do the work for him, his breathing was becoming faster as he could feel his orgasum comming on incredibly strong, he grabbed her hips and worked with her, he could feel her close, the way her inner mussels were massaging him and she was squeezing tight at the exact spot he thought he'd explode right then, he was crying out oh...oh,, she was moaning oh..yes.. Oh...he knew she was right there, he used his arms and shifted her slightly to the left and arched his hips slightly putting himself perfectly in her spot, she felt it instantly and screamed his name so loud, Max could have herd from the backyard Johnathan, oh yes...right there.. Oh dont stop...in one final move both cried out now...as they reached the incredible peak together, both fingers linked so tight the blood circulation was cut off. Both moaned in utter ectacy as they rode out this amazing sensation. Not wanting to over excert him, as normally they'd barely hit the bottom of ride then leap on the ride again she slowly pulled up and off him, and layed at his side, wrapping one leg over him he could feel her bodies reaction to their incredible love making session, she could feel his still pulsating and calming from it too, her arm laying across his upper chest by his neck, she laid her head onto the corner of his neck, caressing his neck, ear and hair with her hand and fingers, both of their hearts pounding, oh darling that felt so good, he smiled opening his eye's, oh darling it felt more than good, I've so missed this ultimate emotional connection with you, I've wanted you so much, ive needed to be with you like this so very much. She had tears in her eye's, I know darling ive missed you to. My body, mind and soul have been crying for this for what felt like month's. I love you so much. He looked deep in her eyes, I love you so much. They kissed and drew each other into a tight embrace taking in the magic and wonder of each other. After a while she whispered do you want me to go get some coffee and breakfast and bring it up to you? He smiled suddenly recalling max knock at the door he laughed, oh yeah...Jennifer confused smiled back..learned up on her elbow and looked at him, what? He said ah...max got another ear show...confused she looked at him? What? He said max knocked a while ago? She looked at him he did? He smiled with a devilish grin, ah yeah, but your vocals and attention was not on earth at that moment and my lips were otherwise busy to answer him, Jennifer's already flush, turned red matching her beautiful red hair, oh my god darling... Johnathan interrupted her, I think those were the exactly the words you were screaming when he knocked cause it was once and I never haerd it again. Jennifer sighed oh my god, poor max. Johnathan laughed darling don't worry about it, he's been living in the same house with us for twenty years, our physical relationship has been like this from day one. I'm sure between the time's he's walked in on us, found us by accident in our hiding spots or heard us in the heat of the moment from the other side of the house, the list goes on and on, I'm sure nothing phase's him anymore. Jennifer still embarrassed, still darling, I guess if I was better able to control my vocals in the heat of the moment but shaking her head you don't make that humanly possible with the way you make my body feel. He smiled proudly, thank you darling, she looked dead into his eyes, no...thank you darling. He laughed kissed her and said lets go down stair's and fuel up, im calling into the office and having them message over anything pressing to be signed and were spending today, tonight and all of tomorrow making up for lost lust time. She smiled beyond ready for the same thing, sound's like a great idea to me to. They kissed, and she whispers come on, gesturing her head towards the bedroom door.

They got downstairs Johnathan still hurt doing stairs, but able to at a slow Pace make both flights without stopping at the first flight. They reached the kitchen and smelled fresh coffee and breakfast, but no sign of max or freeway, Jennifer saw a note on the tray by thier waiting cups, good morning Mr and Mrs. H. Breakfast is ready in the oven keeping warm, not that you two need anything to warm, Johnathan laughed, I figured after your workout session you'd be starved he wrote in a happy face Jennifer shook her head in slight embarrassment, causing Johnathan to laugh again. He continued reading, ill be away for the day, with freeway we got a little game planned tonight in Santa Barbara. We'll be home tomorrow night. Enjoy your little valentines day celebration tonight and we'll see you folks tomorrow night. Love max and freeway, he showed Jennifer look he even signed with freeways actual paw stamp we had made. Jennifer looked ahh how sweet. She reached into the oven and pulled out the breakfast sandwiches he made, darling get off your feet and go sit down, between our take the edge off fun up in our bed, and your walk down those stairs I don't want you to over do it. And I can't take a relapse, this week of not being with you like that as she points up towards their bedroom, was torture. He smiled in complete agreement and quickly took her advice and sat down. She put the tin foiled sandwiches on the plates, grabbed out the container of oj and set them in front of Johnathan and her seat, then poured them a cup of coffee and brought it to the table, she called to Johnathan who was waiting for her before he ate, glancing at the wall street journal, what darling he turned to see what she needed, yes darling? She asked how do you feel? Do you need one of your pain pills with your last antibiotic pill? He smiled no thank you darling I think I don't need the rest it's not as bad and I think a basic pain pill will do, but I actually feel quite good at the moment, winking at her. She smiled. Walking towards him with their coffee's and his last pill. She handed him his coffee set hers by her plate and popped it open. Putting it on his plate. She leaned over smiled because he had been gazing at her the whole time. She leaned in and kissed those amazing soft lips, mmm yum. He looked at her eyes all excited and twinkling. He watched her sit, and they peeled back the foil on their sandwiches oh this looks delicious she said, he still had his eyes on her, it is very delicious, she smiled and looked up at him, you're insatiable... Your breakfast buster.. As she pointed his attention at his food. If we're planning on making up for lost time you're going to need to replenish your body which is already working over time trying to heal from its horrible ordeal. He obliged her and winked digging into his breakfast.

After breakfast, Johnathan pretending he was at the desk returning work emails had actually sent Jimmy out to the cabin to retrieve their bags because her Valentine's day card was in his bag, as was one of her gifts. The other was on order and due to the fact that they were now celebrating valentines day late, her other gift was coming federal express today. It would seem as though it was now on time. Jennifer had been sitting on the couch pretending like she was making notes for her articles but was in fact writing her love letter to be added to his card. She folded it and slid it into her book. She got up watching to see if he saw her walk over by the bar and slip it into the envelope she had stashed at the bar. He was putting the final touches on her letter she saw her your lips when I have my way with you. She smiles the mear thought and shes already throbbing for his magical touch. He see's the glazed sparkle in her eyes. See my love...you want me to do it as bad as I do, she shook her head smiling, you're reading my mind again darling, he nodded seductively, yup, and its thinking amazingly beautiful things, so let's move to the couch and let me read it some more, you can tell me if I'm right when I act it out on your amazing naked body. She looked into those wanting puppy dog eyes of his, she was instant putty, she could deny those eyes, and that face nothing, she reached for his hand he stood up using the desk and arm of the chair for leverage. He wagged his eyes of his.. Mmmm I love our little mind reading games. She sighed in anticipation of what was to come, me to darling, me too, they made thier way to the couch and sat down, he looked in her eyes...using no words he winked... And lightly brushed her lips with his twice, causing her eyes to close at the sensation on her lips, his hands slowly running up her arms leaving goosebumps in their wake, he moved the kiss along her cheek, cascading over to her neck and ear, his hands reaching into her hair, as he lightly kissed and sucked on her neck, he pulled back his hands still in her hair his thumbs under chin he looked into her eyes questionly, she smiled and nodded her head yes, he smiled then moved back to her lips and tenderly kissed her, then put his hand back in her hair the under caressing under her chin, he engulfed her lips in a heated kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, she moaned at the sensation and taste of him, he left her breathless, looking into her eyes now completely glazzed over and all dreamy, he looked at her questioningly? She nodded her head, he smiled and moved his hand over her silk nightgown cover, he lightly ran them over her breasts, causing them to become taut her goosebumps were on fire, he watched her eyes, and smiled at her sighing moan sounds, he looked at her, she nodded, he moved to a better sitting position, eyes locked on hers the whole time. He helped her sit over him, looking at her questioningly again, she was spinning in anticipations, nodded her head, he slid his hands in and did the same things only directly on them, she moaned mmmm, her head rolling back, she reveled at the sensation of his hands on her body, he moved them to her stomach, which was now contracting at his touch, he looked at her again, she nodded breathlessly, he slid his and down between them, and let his thumb caress over the top of her panties, her breathing came in gasps, her eyes rolled back in her head, he stayed right where he was watching her breathing, he felt her nails and fingers gripping his shoulders, he moved right to the spot he knows sends her flying, he was an expert here and knew exactly what, when and how to touch her here, she gripped him tight, and cried out, oh, yes, there, dont stop, he knew she was close he stayed where he was moved the rest of his hand to the other spot she cried out yes, Johnathan... Her fingers grabbed on to his shoulders tighter for leverage her head fell to his chest, as her moment came, she cried out his name again her thighs closed tight over his hand he watched with joy as he sent her flying into a blinding climax, her eyes closed tight, her breathing in gasps, and those exquisite sounds they came from her mouth. He watched her come down from her climax, her eyes opened his right there smiling at her, he nodded at her questioningly? She caught her breath, eyes opened wide, she nodded oh yes definitely, she smiled looking at him again, wagging his eyebrows at her, she was still on her high, and he was about to take her there again, he carefully lifted her off so she was standing in front of him, he undid her silk robe and reached in his hands slowly moved up the outsides of her thighs, he moved up over her hips pulling the panties down she stepped out of them, he laid back on the couch eyes met hers with a grin, he pulled her up and over him and smoothed his hands over her thighs, leaving goosebumps in thier wake her head spinning once again he's reading her every thought, want and desire, he pushed her up over his head, pulling her from her hips down to his nose, tongue and lips, her eyes went back in her head once again, he wasn't waisting any time in pushing her to the breaking point, her head screaming oh my god, he's amazing down there, never in her life had any man known her body more, twenty years later and he could still bring her the most amazingly earth shattering orgasum here had anyone known how many times a day in their twenty years together that her mind wanders to thoughts of him doing this to her, they'd have her committed. He was pushing her to the top, quickly, she was crying out in deep grunts and moaning, there was no stopping the ecstasy he was raining on her. He knew she was at the top, he knew what to do, he moved there and she screamed his name filling the room, her head fell to the arm of the couch, she gripped on and cried out oh yes, don't stop, that feels so amazing, one final nudge and she screamed his name into the couch as she hit the top, he looked up, her face was flush, her face screamed pure satisfaction. He watched her fighting to catch her breath, her eyes once again opening to meet his, he nodded and that with his eyes, she exhaled oh my god looked at him, oh yes she now verbally said, oh my god, you read my every thought and my body feels so amazing, that felt so good. He smiled see darling I can read your mind to a tee, and look I'm still in one piece, yes darling you certainly did, and you definitely have,...now...looking down at him seductively, my turn...he looks at her about to speak when she says putting her finger to his lips, shhh uh, ah...my turn. Pushing him down not letting hin touch her she locks hands and fingers with hers and pins them on the pillow by his head, her eyes lock on his, filled with sparkle and desire, locking eyes with his...she leans in, burshing her lips with his she lightly kisses him, moving her way to his cheek and neck and ear, her kisses and sucks into his neck, he moan's under her kiss, she keeps his hands pinned, looks at him questioningly he looked at her nodding his head, she smiled, looked at him her eyes wide and teasing him, she kissed over his chest, pulling open his robe, her hair running over him, lightly, her lips lightly kissing over his chest and ribs, his breathing getting stronger she could feel and hear the strong heart beat as she kissed her way down to his stomach, her head stopping above his briefs, his eyes open looking down at her, his heart beating, his mind pushing her to work her magic on him, she smiled questioningly? He nodded his head, yes...she smiled letting one hand go as her hand caressed down over his chest she smiled seductively at him as her hand reached his member, her hand and nails stroking him, he was bursting through his boxers as she worked him from his boxers, his eyes closed, his head pushing back into the pillows his hand around hers gripped her tighter. He was breathing heavily, she reached in and took hold of him, his head snapped back further he moaned deeply at the sensation of her hand on him, she sat up over him he was rock hard and at full attention, she let go of the hand nearest to the inside of the couch, and grabbed the baby oil, she put a tiny bit in her hand and briefly let go making him snap out of his ecstasy trance she rubbed her hands together looked him dead in the eyes, passion filled from every angle she smiled, I know...she took hold him with both hands and his head pushed back, his eyes closed he pushed into the cushions of the couch to keep himself from flying to the ceiling, he moaned deep, oh ah...as she worked him into a powerful climax, he was reaching the peak, he was near explosion when he cried out,oh..yes..ah..oh that feels so good, she moved in one last spot and he cried out as his moment came, she watched him come off the ceiling, his breathing was still in pants, her eyes fixed on him as he opened them to see her gazing at him, smilingly questioningly? He nodded oh yeah. Reaching to pull her to him...ah uh, she shook her head. I'm not done yet. She pushed his hands down in to the couch and scooted back over his thighs, his eyes following her intentions, she looks at him, desire emulating from every angle, his breathing starting to increase, she takes hold of him and once again start pushing him up the ladder, she watched his eyes roll, his head push back, she smilied knowing she was pushing him to the edge, she leaned down and took him in her mouth, he gasped deeply, he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest she had him climbing the summit, he cried out oh...n ah...he gripped into the couch for fear he may fly off, she was amazing he reached the top and a deep grown came from deep within him, he reached for her and pulled her into an embrace as he went over the top, Jennifer looking up at him as he came off the intense high she sent him on, she didn't want to let him fall to far, she looked at him questioningly, still trying to catch his breath, he sighed in a deep moan, oh that felt so amazing. She was about to burst, she needed to go with him, to thier beautiful place, her eyes locked with his, fire in them as she looked down at him, she sat up fell over him to grab his hands and liked her fingers around his, his eyes locked on hers passion and desire for her pouring out of them, she sat up over him, taking him into her both moaned out loud they loved this deep emotional and physical connection of being together like this, he cried out oh, you feel amazing around me, she moved over him, using her inner mussels to massage him, he was still shuddering from his strong climax she had him on and he had her feeling amazing both fought for air as they clinched fingers tight as they climbed to that place they so desperately wanted to go. Both knew each other was close, he could feel her spasms surrounding him., he moved to the spot it was all it took, she gasped, oh Johnathan, oh yes, she picked up the pace of her movements, she tightened over him. He moaned deep he could feel her orgasm powerfully building with his, how their bodies knew how to do this as as it did was just another one of the amazing things about the magic of her love. He cried out oh darling, oh..they clinched hands tightly she could feel the powerful of his orgasum pushing hers to the brink, she screamed his name, both hit the top, thier cries and moans filling the living room. They road the intense sensation as long as they could, she tried to catch her breath as her eyes opened to meet his she smiled looking at him her face flushed her eyes locked on him, so did I read your mind ok? He caught his breath pulling her into his side he reached over the back side of the couch pulling the blanket over them, nodding his head, darling you read and blew my mind with that one. That felt beyond good. She ran her fingers over his ear and hair, oh darling that did feel beyond amazing. The way you're able to reach that breaking point peak with me, mm makes my body feel so amazing. I feel my whole body go, you comfort me all the way to my soul. He smiled at her darling I don't know how your body knows either, the way it makes mine feel when we're flying up that peak when ours ignites like that it makes me feel so amazing. She giggles see were soulmates in every way. We just fit together like a glove. They lean in and kiss, after a little while she lays back looking at him, all dreamy eyed, what do you say we make our way to the shower, then you take a little nap, while I get our breakfast dishes cleaned up. He smiled, mmm shower with you mostly definitely yes, napping alone without you to hold ah uh, no way, ill never get any rest. I'd be to lonely and miss you to much. She shook her head, you always say the sweetst things, he leans in kisses her, it's because Iove you more than anything on the planet. I love you too darling. I can't get over how lucky I am to have the most amazingly wonderful and the the handsomest husband on the in the whole wide world. They kiss for a while then move up stairs for a shower. Jennifer helps him with his hair he's still a little sore for that one..she goes to help him rinse the conditioner, he opens his eyes to her, she smiled ok buster you're hair is good to go. He smiled grabbing the soap and wash cloth, my turn...she smiled hesitant she had a feeling he was going to start something, given the fact that he wasn't at full strength yet, she wasn't sure about their normal shower antics, the second his soapy hands touched her skin, her body had its normal reaction to his touch, she could be in a room full of people, her eye's shut and have 10 hands on her, and instinctively her body could tell you which one was his, she didn't care for other men touching her, even though it was thought to be the proper thing to do shake her hand or some even kissing it, she was gracious as always, but truly wasn't a fan of it, she thought it was kind when other's made compliments about her. But felt uncomfortable from hearing it from anyone but Johnathan, she really didn't like it when other men flirted with her either, she'd often look to Johnathan and if he wasn't right next to her which he was rarely to far away from her when they'd be out, 98.9% of the time they remained glued to each other's side, arms linked or wrapped around the other or holding thier hand. They would be social and engaging of others in parts, but often you'd see them lost in each other on the couch, or corner of the room. His hand filled with slippy suds ran across her back, leaving goosebumps in thier wake, he used the cloth to aid in rinsing off the suds, her eyes closed and she was in dreamland at his touch, she knew that a love making session in the shower knowing how it turns, wasn't the smartest thing to do, but his hands were making her body's wants take over her thinking at the moment, he moved to her shoulders caressing and massaging as he went, they moved up her neck, and down her neck and shoulder's, her breathing was starting to increase as he continued his caressing, his hands moved from her shoulder's to her side moved in front over her breasts, she gasped, oh yes. He smiled, he knew what she wanted, and he loved doing it, he could never deny her anything, much less not give her what he knew her body craved and wanted the most, he worked his magic, her breathing coming in audiaudible gasps, he moved to the spot and she gripped the shower bar, and cried out his name, oh yes, there, dont stop. He brought her to exactly where she wanted to go, a few more times in their little shower expedition. after they step out of the shower giggling, she hands him his towel he wraps it around him, and watches her do the same, that was a great shower darling. She looked at him, shaking her head, oh my, it certainly was darling. Looking at him, now you're going to change into comfy clothes and go rest

in that bed, you know if you reinjur yourself, and land back in that hospital, they're not going to let me near you, I'm going to be accused of taking advantage of you. He laughed darling first of all I'm fine, and you know nothing can keep me from being with you. And you're only helping me heal much faster. You're my ultimate cure all. She shakes her head, well we better hope so or they're going to separate us, and you know we don't separate well, especially at night, I'll go crazy without you next to me holding me I'll end up breaking all the rules, and be accused of breaking and entering sneaking in after hours and being in your room, and of course I'd be in the bed next to you. He laughed that's true, learning in kissing her, but really darling I'm fine. As long as I have you, its all the medicine I need, and being with you like this is the best healing medicine. She kisses him, fine, I've got to say your broken ribs sure dont affect you're expert way you make me feel when were together like this. He smiled, thank you darling. She mussed his hair and kissed him, no darling... Thank you. Now...time for you to rest. He was a little tired, and he definitely had plans for her after their romantic dinner. He still may not be able to beat current records they hold, but he definitely had plans for her tonight. They dressed and readied themselves for the day, Jennifer demanded that Johnathan take a nap, she knew he'd fall asleep better and rest more soundly if she laid with him, she slid in next to him, and he fell right to sleep. She knew he was in a deep sleep, so she carefully got out of the bed, tucked him in tight, and snuck downstairs to put all her little surprises together. She put her special letter which she drew a little linked heart at the bottom and left a kiss mark on it. She sealed it with their little heart stickers they found at a quaint little shop on their trip to London last year. She completed all her tasks and quickly ran back upstairs to make sure Johnathan was still sleeping, if he had realized she wasn't laying with him she knew he'd be up unable to get the healing rest his body needed, and she was more than ready for him to be completely healed and back to his normal self. She had plans tonight for him, although given his current status she knew she'd have to take it easy on him, but she definitely had plans for him. She ran back to their bed and was happy he was still in the same position she'd left him in. She slid back next to him, his body instinctively knew she was there he instantly reached and pulled her to him, drawing her into his warm embrace. The feel and comfort of his arms and his body is like an instant calming effect he comforts her all the way down to her soul. His freshly shaven face, and scent if him was pure heaven, she fell asleep right away.

After a restful sleep, the harts decided to head down and make some lunch, Johnathan insisted he wanted to do it, she'd been waiting on him and and foot for over a week, it was his turn to cater to her. He told her to wait up here and he'd set up lunch, he also wanted to put the finishing touches on her gifts. He ran over to the desk and pulled out the card, then reached into a work file and pulled out the letter he had written. He tucked it into his card, then reached into the drawer of the desk and grabbed a sheet of the sticker's they had bought. He noted some were missing, he smiled noting he bet she too added them on something she planned on giving to him. He smiled his mind uncontrollably wandered to where it often had, he invisioned her naked with strategically placed stickers. He pursed his lips, bitting his top lip. He tried to refocus his thoughts, he quickly finised, than ran for the kitchen and made her a really nice salad with all her favorite toppings, with olive oil and a lemon on the side. He made the same for himself but with his favorite dressing on the side. He sat it at the table in the kitchen and light candles, it was actually a dark stormy day in Los Angeles, so it flickered in the shadow of the back windows, he started a fire in the kitchen fireplace. Then called her down stairs, he pulled a rose from the flowers from the office when he came home from the hospital. He met her at the bottom with a rose, and a kiss, sorry it took so long I got caught up in something. She smiled no problem I actually was just was finishing getting ready. He smiled, you look beautiful as always. She smiled you're such a charmer. Patting the side of his cheek. He smiled ran his finger under chin, that's because you're everything I tell you are and so very much more. Her eyes tearing up... Leaning in she kissed him then pulled him into an embrace careful not to hug him to tight, but wanted him to know how she felt, I love you darling, he hugged her in tighter, I love you too darling. She leaned up, ran her finger's through his hair, then leaned in and kissed him deeply. After they came out of their little dream land, he says taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen, come on beautiful let's get some lunch into you, she saw the fire and candle lit table she smiles big when she see's all the effort he put into the salad, and it was exactly what she was looking for, for lunch, she knew that dinner was going to be quite calorie filled, but was also looking forward to them finding all the ways to burn them off. They sat ate their lunch and thoughly enjoyed each others company.

Johnathan knew he wanted a dinner at home, they had the house to themselves, but max was off and he didn't want Jennifer have to spend thier romantic alone time cooking so he was trying to figure out a dinner plan, Jennifer was laying on the couch snuggled up in his arms they were watching the history channel special on ancient Japanese artifacts. He waited for the commercial since he knew how fascinated she was by this topic and her knowledge of the subject was vast. When the commercial came on, he kissed into her neck, so red, what would you like to do for dinner since we've got all this alone time. She shook her head, darling the way you know me is amazing. He smiled its easy darling we thinking exactly alike. I prefer to be home where I can have you all to myself. And not run into people we know all night taking away from our romantic time. So what do you feel like sending out for, she looked at him, her eyes all sparkling lost in his sweet blue twinkling eyes. I've taken care of everything, he looked at her confused. She said you'll see,.. I've planned out the whole thing. He smiled... Mmm I've been with you the whole time, how did you manage to sneak that in without me knowing? She said I've got my ways, he smiled you certainly do darling. She kissed him. He said so do I get to know what it is? She shook her head, nope. You'll find out tonight. He smiled, ok darling, what time should I be ready? I've got dinner arriving at 6, he smiled and what's our attire for the evening since Max is out for the night? She shook her head, well we've got the messenger service from the office delivering everything so naked probably isn't an option. But...definitely evening casual. He raised his eye brows and got lost in thought, Jennifer giggled shaking her head watching his expression and off in thoughts look all over his face. she smiled rolling her eyes and reached out for the remote and un muted it. Glancing up to see he was in deep thoughts still and she knew what about to, she was sure she would be reaping the benefits of it tonight. She smiled and leaned back into him. Pulling the blanket up around them.

Jennifer was up stairs touching up her make up. She wanted to wait to change until after food came. Johnathan was getting his stuff for Jennifer ready, he set them at end of the formal dinning room, he lit the candles. And hurriedly got a fire ready in the living room. placing her card ontop of the mantal, She checked her watch 5:50 she rushed down stair's to get her gifts ready she set them by the fireplace then looked up on the mantel she saw her card smiled and placed it next to his. He checked his watch and ran upstairs to change, she saw him coming out of the dinning room, he spoted her spotting him, he smiled darling... No going in there till I tell you. She smiled, damn. He had just ran to the top of the stairs when the buzzer rang, Jennifer checked the security camera, and buzed them up. She had a few min before they made the three and a half mile drive to the house, she did the final touches and the doorbell rang, she grabbed it, thanked kevin from the office who also delivered a stack of papers that required his signature. She took everything tipped him and took the food to the kitchen, set it in the warmer, then grabbed the file and ran it up to Johnathan, he was standing in the bathroom mirror, he was putting on his cologne, he had his black silk pj set and matching robe she go for him on rodeo drive. She bit her lip, he looked so sexy in it. She smiled darling as she came through the back side of closest. Darling the office sent these to be signed. He said, thank you darling. I'll deal with these tomorrow. Kissed her I'm going to run these down to put on my briefcase. She smiled ok darling, I'll be down in a few minutes. No going in the kitchen. Would you open us a bottle of champagne? He smiled kissed her and said sure will. Don't take to long. She looked him up and down and said oh, I'll be right there, but stay out of the kitchen. He smiled ok darling. He took the file and headed down stairs. She smiled oh my god that man is so handsome. She changed into her lace silk matching outfit that had all the attachments that drove him crazy. She put the finishing touches on her hair. Then checks her aray of perfumes she picks A'shanti. Then runs down stairs. Jonathan's stoaking the fire. He catches sight of her as she ran into the kitchen. He called out..darling... No fair... She popped her head back through the kitchen door, she blew him a kiss. He shook his head, does she have any idea what she does to me...and something else? Especially wearing that number. I hope I make it past dinner without ravishing her. He looked up and cracked his neck...took a breath and said down boy. She had two plates and ran them to the dinning room table through the connecting doors, she saw johnathan had made up a romantic table and her little surprises in top at the end. She sat down the plates. And made her way to get Johnathan, he was standing looking at the fireplace, she came up behind him hugging him into her from behind, happy valentines day darling. He wrapped his hands around hers and pulled her around him to face her, happy valentines day darling. He kisses her. You look so beautiful, I hope I can focus on food. She giggled thank you darling, I'll be hoping for the same thing, you know I love this, pointing at his outfit. She said winking come on, dinner will get cold. She took him by the hand squeezed and lead him to the dinning room. He pulled her chair out and sat next to her, oh darling this looks incredible, all my favorites from m'lisse he poured them a glass of champagne, and put the rest on ice. He leaned in with his glass lifting it, to you my darling, the most amazing wife on the planet. With whom I love the the deepest depths of my soul. She smiles touched, and to my husband, the most amazing husband on planet, with whoom I love with every part of me. And is my soul purpose for living. They clink glasses and kiss. He looks at his plate, oh darling this looks great, you ordered from m'lisse didn't you? She smiled, sure did, I know how much you love it. He smiled, not nearly as much as I love you. But this is great, thank you sweetheart. They dug into thier dinner and talked thier upcoming trip to Kenya. Jennifer said when he's stronger, they better go shopping for a few things they will need for the trip. He said isn't it amazing how much we think alike? She giggled I love it actually. She winked, speaking of which, I really enjoyed our little mind reading session this morning, that felt incredible. He winked at her, it most certainly did darling. My mind is still blown and trying to come back from it. She looked at him seductively, thank you my love. He said, oh it is I who should be thanking you, it felt incredible, I think we should play it again tonight. She smiled... Sounds like another one of your great ideas to me darling. They winked at each other, they finished thier dinner, and Johnathan poured them another glass of champagne. Johnathan got up and cleared the plates put them in the dish washer then came back, he scooted down her gifts. He said I'm saving the card for last, but you can open these now, loving surprises she excitedly opened the first one it was a Louis Vuitton briefcase large enough for her laptop, and a section of her papers, pens, ect, she was super excited and loved the idea of having one bag, vs three for her projects. She kissed him a excited. He handed her the next one..she had a feeling she knew what it was, she opened it and was super excited, oh darling you didn't? Oh, I love this to. It was the latest nokkia camera, with every new gaget she was wanting for her work useage and for their personal use. He also had a matching Louis Vuitton carrying case with it. She loved it, she looked at him with the camera did some night adjustments and said smile darling, she snapped his pic. Ah perfect the latest and greatest camera taking the picture of the greatest husband in the world. He smiled, leaned and kissed her, how's about moving this evening to the living room and snuggling up with me on the couch in front of a roaring fire. She smiled, mmm wrapped in your arms snuggling up on the couch in front of the fireplace? Ah yes please. Besides I've got some things for you to. He pulled her chair and took her by the hands while she stood. He kissed her cheek and whispered you're so beautiful darling. She said you're looking incredibly handsome and sexy as ever. He smiled at her, come on lets go snuggle. They took thier glasses and headed for the living room. Johnathan sat back and reached out to pull her back in his arms om the couch. She said ill be right there...she grabbed his gifts, of course the golf clubs were obviously un wrapped but had a huge red bow around them, he loved it, he was like a kid at Christmas, oh darling these are great, I can't wait to get healed enough to get out on the golf course again, he opened his other gifts excitedly. After she asked if he was hungry for dessert? He winked at her when have you ever known me not to be ready for desert. Winking seductively and licking his lip she giggled shaking her head, I meant actual dessert darling. He said sure what did you have in mind? She said smileing it's a surprise, I'll be right back. She mussed his hair and headed for the kitchen. Just shy of the door she stopped and turned knowing fully well that he was watching her walk to the kitchen the entire time. Darling.. And save room for the fun dessert later winking at him, then turning back towards the kitchen and on to get dessert, she bites her lip lost in thoughts of him she pulls at her robe and fans her face of, in the kitchen she says out loud, does he have any idea of what he does to me when he tells me that stuff, she opens up the freezer and cools herself off. Oh that man...she reached in the fridge and pulled out the chocolate truffle cake and scoop of ice cream. She poured them a coffee and headed back out to the living room. He was lost in thought, looking into the fire place. She hoped it was thought's of her, but she knew it was, and she had a pretty good idea what those thoughts were about, she smiled knowingly that she'd reap the bennifits of those thoughts tonight, that man was insatiable, and the way he made her body mind and soul feel when he made love to her was something she could never get enough of. The first time she made love to him, felt as if it was the first time she had made love, never had she experienced feeling like that, he could and still does bring her to the most blinding climaxes just from his touch, and with those lips and mouth, the way he instinctively knew and commited to memory from the first time to now twenty blissfully amazing years later and she still craved his lips and hands on her body. Making love was part of the magic and wonderment of each other, they fit together like a glove, the way they made love was as also a deep emotional connection which just intensified the way they made each other's bodies feel when they made love. She walked over darling, he snapped out of it, smiled and stood and took the tray snd sat it down on the table. She sat down facing the fire place. He sat down and drew her back into his embrace, she reached for the plate and cut a piece of cake then leaned over to the side and fed him a bite, his eyes rolled she smiled good huh. He nodded his head it's excellent. Wow. My favorite bakery in the state. She said I know darling why do you think I chose it. Nothing is to good for my handsome amazingly wonderful husband. He takes the fork and feeds her a bite. Mmm as she eats it. He smiled good huh. Mmm hum...she finishes it yes and no doubt 500 calories a bite. He smiled, dont wory darling you know we'll burn them off later. And what we don't burn off tonight I'll help you burn off the rest of them first thing in the morning. She raised her eyebrows ohh I can't wait. They finished the cake and sipped their coffee front of the fireplace. He has her completely wrapped up in his arms. Now this is the perfect valentines day, the two of us all alone, in the privacy and comfort of our own home. The perfect dinner, and the most perfect woman god has ever created. I'm the world's luckiest man to have you in my life, and know that you're all mine. And I am the luckiest woman in the world, to have the most handsome man god has ever created, and is also the world's most perfect man and husband, and also belongs to me. They smile and he leans in kissing her. Lost in each other their kiss he looks at her do you want your card now? She smiles yes...he says can I have mine now to? She smiles sure... Here you relax right here while I grab them? She got up and pulled them from the mantel. She gave him his card it had in her little finely hand written style to darling Johnathan then on the back it was sealed with her kiss, and had the little stickers placed on the back. She noted his read the same..To my darling Jennifer. On the back he too added thier special stickers they snuggled up in each others arms and opened thier cards reading the card first, both picked out the most romantically worded card they could find. Jennifer teared up as did Johnathan. He leaned up and kissed into her neck her head tilting to to side to allow him better access. Thank you darling that is so sweet, and I love you with all my heart to darling. Her eyes closed lost in the sensation of his lips on her skin, dhe reaches up over his head and cups the back of his head I love you too darling, this was beautiful. She said should we read each others letters now? He kissed her again sure darling, she smiled where's the box of tissues? Im pretty sure im going to need them. He looked I think they're in the back bathroom I'll grab them you relax right here and keep a warm spot for me. Do you want anymore coffee? She leaned up, as he got up, no thank you darling. He kissed her on his way standing, I'll be right back, he took thier cups and headed off to the kitchen, she held his letter to her chest and kissed it, and lost herself in thoughts of him while looking into the fire. Thoughts of all the things they've done together on valentines day in their growing years together, everything from being whisked away on the Hart jet to Paris, NY, tropical islands, the beach, thier cabin, to romantic interludes like this. He entered the room and saw her lost in her little dream state he'd often find her in, he reached for her as to not scare her when he made his way back to the couch. Darling, are you with me still? She snapped out of her little dream state she was in, the sound of his voice soothing all the way to her soul. She looked up yes darling I am, she sat up so he could settle back in behind her he said putting the box of tissue at her feet, and climbing in behind her, taking her back into his arms she sighed at the comfort and feeling of being back in his arms, truth be told, she could spend twenty four hours a day here and never could grow tired of it. I was just thinking about all our valentines days we've shared together. He smiled 21 to be exact. She nodded her head, you know besides all the other million reasons I'm the envy of every other woman on the planet, the fact that you recall every important date and the details of the date touches my heart every time.. He smiled well when it comes to you, its easy to remember im the envy of every man on the planet because you're mine to do those things with. She smiled turned and kissed him. I love you. I love you too darling. He said are you ready to snuggle up here and read our letter's? She smiled yes. As tradition at the top of their closet held special small boxes with labels on them for each holiday, thier birthday, anniversary, and just because. Jennifer had said this would be a great way to look back on all these special events. He loved the idea and said he knew when all was said and done they'd have over 70 in year's worth collected in each box. She agreed and said it would also make for one hell of a great romantic movie. She snuggled up into him and opened her letter he did the same.

My darling Jennifer,

Happy 21st valentines day. Every minute of every day I love you more, though from one minute to the next I cant imagine loving you more, valentines day is a day for love, darling I love you to the deepest depths of my soul, there's no such thing as to much time spent holding you in my arms. Or to much time lost in those beautiful spark field eyes of yours, or to much time spent hiding in a corner away fron all of those around us, lost in our own little world conversating about anything and everything. Or too much time spent making love to you, or to mornings spent waking up with you in my arms, feeling you so warm and peacefully sleeping in my arms. Or too much time spent laying there looking down at you fast asleep in my arms. Watching you while you sleep, to many mornings spent watching you open those beautiful eyes open and the beautiful smile that lights my soul. Darling twenty years is still not enough, I still want you 24 hours a day seven days a week 365 days of the year. So on this valentines day and the days to come, will you my darling Jennifer be my valentine?

I love you darling,

With all my love always and forever... Johnathan.

My darling Johnathan,

Happy 21st valentines day my darling, I'm so lucky to have such an amazingly wonderful husband like you, god created the perfect man, and sent him down to earth and gave him to me, I'll never know what I did to have him give you to me, but I spend every minute of every day thanking him for it. I've told you this before, and I'll tell you again,...every day is valentines day with you, 21 year's of the most amazing loved days anyone could ever ask for. You're my every breath. My only reason for getting up in the morning and going to bed at night. I love you darling to the deepest depths of my soul. You Johnathan Hart, are my entire life. I only want to spend every waking minute by your side, wrapped in your arms, and kiss those amazing sweet soft lips of yours. I just want to be with you, where ever thst is, as long as you're beside me..that's home for me. I can't wait to spend another fourty valentines days with you. I love you with all my heart my darling.

I love you,

Always and forever my valentine,

Love Jennifer, ㈎9

Jennifer had tears in her eyes as did Johnathan, she looked up at him as he handed her a tissue, she smiled and used her thumbs to wipe the tears from under his eyes, she shook her head unable to speak yet, she leanded in and placed her lips over his and took him fully in for a deep meaningful kiss. His hand reaching up into the back of her hair, as hers went around to the back of his causing her fingers to get all tingly with his silky smooth soft hair, the feeling of her fingers in the back of his hair was driving him crazy and he deepened the kiss parting her lips with his tongue. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue rolling along hers, his hand coming out of her hair and along side her neck, shes pushed against him trying not to put to much pressure on his chest and ribs wanted to feel herself against him he leaned back into the pillow pulling her with him, he let her catch her breath as they were so lost in the moment both forgetting to take a breath, he slipped his hand down her arm and slid it into her cover the feel of his touch through her night gown was bringing goose bumps to her skin and her eyes were closing at the sensation against her skin. His hand slipped over her breast causing her to moan deep into his neck. He let his hands continue thier decent over her as she was kissing and moaning into his neck her breathing incressing as was his as they were pushing themselves beyond the point of no return, he felt stronger than he had since he got hurt, and knew he was up for taking her like her very life depended on it. But he knew he was going to need more working room then the couch, he pulled her in tight and rolled in one fast swift moved and moved on top of her, causing her to look up at him in shock, she looked at him catching her breath, darling? He smiled with a devilish grin, I think I'm healing back to my normal self, are you ready? She smiked wide? Darling are you sure? He nodded his head, oh yes. What do you say we move this to our big soft bed. I've got big plans for you, I need room to work with. Are you ready? She smiled seductively, aren't I always when it comes to you? He smiled looked down at her his eyes filled with want for her, he locked hands with hers and engulfed her mouth in a deep kiss which both were fighting for breath as the intense need for each other was quickly building, he let one hand go as he dropped it down in between them he ran his hand over the top of her thigh and let it fall in between them she gasped and moaned he smiled, he loved hearing her sounds that escaped her lips when he'd touch her, he could feel right away her desire for him, and could feel the heat from them already, he gave her a quick tease which caused her to cry out mmm, he pulled back much to her disappointment, her eyes opening to see him gazing at her, his eyes sparkled as he caught hers dancing and dark with desire for him he said barely above a whisper come on darling lets go up to our room, I will get back there and more. She smiled with her sultry eyes. What are we waiting for then, if you're feeling more healed, I've got my own plans for you. He carefully got off of her fixed the fire to settle down and reached for her hands, come on darling lets go to our beautiful place, reserved only for us. She winked come on, lets go. They linked arms and headed up stair's. Once up stairs they lit all their favorite candles, the light flickered amongst the walls and the sent filled the room, Johnathan looked up to see her lighting the one on her side of the bed and walked over to her she sat the candles

Lighter down and looked at him smiling as he stopped dead in his track's watching her as the candlelight reflected off her face and body, now that's one hell of a beautiful sight, you bathed in candlelight. She smiled touched he was always saying the sweetest things to her. She smiled her eyes sparkling as she looked at him. Come here, she said in a sultry voice, he smiled stood where he was and said you come here, she smiled gigged, meet me half way, he smiled and made his way towards her before reaching out and pulling her to him the second she was in his grasp, he held her tight into his warm strong embrace. She melted into his arms, while the full strength of him wasn't all the way back to normal, but he was definitely on the mend, the power of the hold on her caused her to melt into his arms thus letting him support her as she sagged into him, both sighed deeply at the feeling of being in each others embrace. He learned into her ear, I love you so much he whispered before dropping his lips into her neck, she titled her head back to allow him better access, her eyes closed at the feel and sensation on her neck. She gasped I love you so much to darling. He let his hands fall to her outer robe and he pulled away at her strings. Pulling it off of her he let it fall to the floor, he ran his hands up her sides pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her deeply walking backwards into the bed, he gently laid her back onto the bed as she kept her lips locked on his she pulled him down we with her not letting go of him. He kept her head in his hand and thier kiss was becoming more intense as the passion and desire for each other intensified, he broke the kiss to allow them to catch thier breath before he took a breath and moved his lips along her neck, throat and shoulders, pulling the night gown off as he continued moving his kisses lower, he smiled as he kissed her listening to the sounds escaping her lips, it spured him on more he kissed across breasts and her moaning was becoming louder, as her breathing increased. He moved lower as he kept pulling the night gown lower, his hands caressing her sides as he made his way to her stomach she arched back under his touch, his hands and lips on her body was pushing her up the scale quickly, she was on fire and becoming increasingly desperate for his hands and mouth to be somewhere else, her moaning is now becoming louder as he moves to where she's in desperate need of relief. He pulls her gown over her hips as she lifts them to aid in getting it off her, he sits up over her and pulls it off her and tosses it behind him on the floor. He locked eyes with her as her eyes sparkled love passion and desire stared right back at him, he smiled as she laid there in total submission of what ever he had in store for her, she could never grow tired of making love with him, he was an expert at everything, her body craved his touch and attention all the time, they made love as often as they could, after over twenty years together they still found it impossible to keep thier hands off each other. He looked down at her in nothing but the candle light reflecting off her naked body, he was always gazing at her, he loved to see her like this, he swore he could look at her like this non stop and never get enough, her figure still in amazing shape, even over twenty years later she took his breath away, he licked his lips and admired her, you're so beautiful, I want you... All of you...now...fire emulated from his eyes, he kisses from the top of her knees down the inside of her thighs she cried out her eyes rolled back, he could hear her sighs and exquisite sounds escaping her lips, he kept his kisses and tounge moving to her spot, he made his way there and she cried out..oh yes...oh right there, his tongue and lips were otherwise busy thus preventing him from smiling and seeing her expression but he knew he was pushing her to her peak quickly, he could feel her gasping trying to catch her breath, she pulled back at the pillow case under her head as she arched her head back,.trying to catch her breath as he was sending her into a blinding orgasum, he knew she was close and he knew what to do to send her flying over the top, he knew her body better than his own. He heard her trying to catch her breath, one final action and he heard her moan from deep within, she cried out, oh..johna...as she went over the top. he lifted his head resting his head on his elbow he saw her flushed face her face screamed complete satisfaction. He wanted to take her there again, he let her fall enough to watch her eyes open, and her panting to decrease, her hands letting the death grip hold she hold on the pillow case go, her eyes opened to look down and see his twinkling blue eyes smiling at her, she pulled the hair from her eyes, smiled oh darling that felt amazing, thank you. He smiled letting his hand run up her calf and his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.. He whispered... How about another round trip ticket back there, his hand and fingers fell right to her spot, before she knew it he was already sending her on an intense high, she was still coming of the wave and he was pushing her to another blinding climax, her head once again pushing back into the pillow she gasped oh...he watched her face he knew she was climbing that peak she desperately wanted to clinb quickly he smiled as he herd her cry out, Don't stop...she could feel another blinding climax coming she fought for air as the sensations he was raining on her was pushing her to the breaking point, she hit the top, her thighs closing in tight on his hand, oh Johnatha...the words and air came to a virtual hault, a loud deep grunt fulled the room as he sent her over the top once again, her heart was literally thundering in her ears. She opened her eyes to once again meet his those beautiful twinkling blue eyes gazing at her, a devilish smile as he watched her come back to him, oh Johnathan that felt so good...she wanted it again, she wanted to be with him, she sat up, reaching into his robe she could feel he was harder than a rock, she took hold of him and his eyes rolled back she pushed him back on the bed letting her free hand pull the robe off him, he was now the one gasping for breath as she was pushing him up the scale quickly, she smiled watching the expression on his face as she knew he was beyond enjoying her hands on him, he grunts and a deep moan comes from deep within him as he sails over the top, she watches his eyes open as he locked eyes on her, that felt amazing, but I want you, all of you..now..he grabbed her and flipped her back on the bed, he reached up to her side and grabbed the pillow and slid it under her she looked inyo his eye's, desire for her pouring out of them as he looked down at her. I love you was what she heard as he leaned down and engulfed her lips in a firey kiss. He held the kiss as he pulled back just slightly to meet eyes with hers. They were dark with desire for him. He entered her, both moaned at the feeling, her inner mussels were still contracting from her previous strong climaxes, he was still pulsating from his, he reached up for her hands and clasped fingers and hands with hers, he moved within her, her breathing was increasing, as was his, she moved with him thier emotional connection when they made love just heightens the moment, both knowing each others body as well as they knew thier own. Both know how to push each other to that level both are so desperately wanting to climb, they work in perfect rythum, he moans deep within as he feels her using her yoga skills to massage him in the very spot that sends him flying every time. He gripped her hands tight she could feel the power of his orgasum building powerfully with hers, he thought he'd fly over the top but wanted her with him, he fought to catch his breath as he felt her contracting against him, his heart was about to pound out of his chest as he could feel the power of her climax building pushing him to the top, he could her moaning getting louder, he knew the spot he was an expert here, he moved just enough and felt it, causing both of them to scream out..oh..oh..ah yes..Jennifer literally screamed his name so loud it echoed across the room, there, oh yes...he cried out oh yes as he felt the strength and power of her climax all around him, both cryed out then loose all ability to breath as they flew over the top together, both griping on to each others hands in a effort to try and avoid hitting the ceiling. Thier sound's of complete exctacy filled the room, as they came back to earth, both opening thier eyes to see the deep love and affection emulating from every corner of them. Neither one having the hearing in thier ears quite returning yet. As the thundering of thier hearts is still pounding in their ears. Johnathan caught his breath and pulled back drew jennifer into his arms, she to caught hers, she signed smiling oh Darling I dont know how we do that, but oh my god did that ever feel so incredibly amazing. He smiled, red.. it certainly did, she smiled I swore I thought you were going to have to peal me off the ceiling I felt yours pushing mine, he smiled I felt it to, he leaned up over her pure lust and desire for her in his eyes, what do you say we recapture it and go to our favorite place together, her eyes turned dark with desire for him, she found herself all to willing, once again she could never get enough of him, the way they made love, the way he made her feel while making love to her, every part of her craved his touch, her idea of the perfect day was making love to him all day, even after twenty years of making love they were still in the honeymoon state, they made love every chance they got, she often met him for lunch where it would be a two plus hour event, because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Often finding them selves leaving strict instructions with his executive assistant to hold all calls because they were having lunch...only lunch was not what was on the menu, each other was what was on the menu, after like an hour, they'd emerge fom his office and proclaim that he'd return on an hour or so that they we're headed off to get some lunch. Dianne before she left hart industries, because she and her husband had decided to relocate back to where most of her family was living in Florida. But she had known them since the day Johnathan brought Jennifer into Hart industries after returning from London where they had met and become engaged at. She was close to both of them. She knew and saw first hand how the two were together. In fact they had been caught once, not by her but Stanley freezen who was infamous, for barging in at a high rate of speed, he was famous for his clumsiness, and being extremely socially awkward, but he was a genius scientist and a great asset to Hart industries, he thought Johnathan was waiting for a file for the merger meeting taking place the next morning, Dianne had yelled as he came flying through the front office door's, that he can't go running in, of course he was to busy in a frenzy to listen, and he heard thier heated moment coming from the couch, thankfully he freaked out and turned with his head between his legs and bolted back out shutting the door behind him. Needless to say lessons were learned that day, Johnathan and Jennifer tag teamed checking that the door was in fact locked before getting caught up in the moment. Stanley never barged in on them again and was tripple hesitant on entering the office when Jennifer was in with Johnathan. And over twenty years together they were just as insatiable together. Johnathan looked down at his beautiful wife, he wanted her again, to be emotionally and physically connected on the grandest level. She reached up into his hair and pulled him to her as they over and over again that night soared over the top to thier beautiful place reserved only for them, it was long into the night when they moved to the shower then made thier way to change into pjs, Johnathan pulled out his white silk set, he handed her the top, she smiled and dropped her towel in front of him he raised his eyebrows, mmmm yummy. She smiled and shook her head. He watched her put it on and button it up. He admired the way she looked in it. He reached out and pulled her to him, thank you for being my valentine darling. She smiled, darling you're myvalentine...always and forever. She leaned in and kissed him, he pulled her in tight and held her close. Then said come on darling, lets go snuggle up under the covers I want to hold you in my arms and feel this incredibly sexy body around me, its been killing me to not be able to wrap you all around me and feel you there all night she smiled me to, while they've spent every night as close as they could get, his ribs made it difficult to cuddle close like they normally would, he took her hand and led her to thier bed, he climed into his side of the bed, he lifted up the blankets as she slid into her side he rolled to his side as she laid perfectly all around him he spooned up against her and held her in his warm strong embrace. She sighed, mmm heaven. He kissed into her shoulder it certainly is darling. I love you, she wrapped her arms around his, leaned her head up and back kissed him tenderly, I love you to darling, more than anything. He kissed her. He whispered you're my everything to darling as she quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms. Both slept the best the had in weeks since the accident.

The end.


End file.
